Alexis Potter's Sinnoh League Adventures
by Frostfire613
Summary: FemHP! A few years after the war, Alexis Potter tries to go back in time to change things, but Arceus, the god of all Pokemon, decided interfere. She ends in the world of pokemon after convincing herself to have fun for once. Sinnoh League. Paul/FemHP
1. Prologue and Chapters 1-15

_I read a few pokemon and Harry Potter corssovers and came up with this. SInce my favourite character is Paul, I'm pairing FemHarry with him. Review please! No Flames!_

* * *

**Prologue**

After the war against Voldemort, I decided to try and change everything I could by going into the past. Time travel is not easy I mind you, mainly because of the fact that it took me 2 years of research to even think my attempt would work. So I drew out the runes. Once I was done that, I went to pack everything I own. I might not be able to access my fortune at Gringotts so I decided to bring my fortune with me. I put everything I own into an enchanted trunk. After that I got into my circle of runes and activated it, then I noticed that one of my runes were drawn wrong, I was about to go and fix it but then I was already gone.

Where did I end up you may ask? In the land of Pokemon, crazy right? Well this God Pokemon called Arceus told me that I was welcome in the pokemon world. He also said that one pokemon had been waiting a long time for me to become his friend. So that's how I ended up in a place called the Kanto region with nothing but the things Arceus provided for me. A pokedex, 5 regular pokeballs, one golden pokeball, a pokeball belt, a map, a backpack, and a credit/debit card of sorts.

So I guess I get to be selfish for once and go on my own pokemon journey, Arceus explained the basics to me and I think I can handle it. After all, I still have my wand, and my trunk that held everything I owned.

It seemed that my Golden Pokeball had a pokemon in it already, according to Arceus, it's been in this pokeball for a long time, waiting. I threw it up in the air and out came a blue cat-kangaroo pokemon with a long tail. I took out my pokedex and scanned the pokemon floating in front of me.

"**Mew, the New species pokemon. Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe that Mew is the ancestor of all pokemon." **

It was odd though, Mew was supposed to be pink, but mine was blue, interesting.

"Wow, that's amazing." I gasped. "Well Mew, want to start this journey with me?"

Mew nodded and clung to the side of my head, rubbing his cheek against mine. I giggled and pet the legendary pokemon. "Mew..."

"Let's go then!" I grinned and started along the path, where I saw a small town up ahead.

This is my new story, where no wizarding war is going to get me. I'm going to make the most out of this journey! Otherwise I wouldn't be the girl-who-lived, Alexis Vivian Potter.

* * *

**Chapter #1 – Finally, the Sinnoh Region**

* * *

Alexis had just got off the boat from the Hoenn Region, and she was ready to start Sinnoh. She kept all of her pokemon inside her trunk where she charmed one of the rooms to make it took like a large meadow with a large pond in the middle along with a few trees. She had been throughout the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orange Islands, Battle Frontier, a bit of Sinnoh, and a little bit of Unova. She hadn't stayed in Unova for long though, she was just doing a favour for professor Oak, he needed to deliver something so Alexis offered to help him out. As for Sinnoh, she heard of some rare pokemon, so she wanted to catch them, badly, before heading back to the region she was originally in.

"Come on out, Salamence." Alexis called out. Salamence let out a roar as he came out of his pokeball. "Can you carry me to Jubilife City? I need some cooking supplies before we go and get our first gym badge."

Salamence nodded and I climbed into his back. We flew high and off we went.

* * *

After walking out of the Pokemart, she packed all of her supplies into her back pack. She had charmed it with an expansion charm and a featherweight charm. She checked her poffin case and found out that she was running low on Poffins. So she headed for the poffin house.

"Hello? I'm here to make poffins if you don't mind." Alexis said, she didn't feel like using the kitchen in her trunk.

"That's fine. That'll be 200 poke to rent the kitchen." The lady said and Alexis handed over the money before going over to a pot and setting up.

* * *

Alexis walked out of the poffin house later that day with her poffin case stuffed with poffins. The case also had a expansion charm on it, along with her pokeblock case. She was going to go straight for Oreburgh City, where the first Gym battle was going to be held. But first, she wanted to be in the Jubilife contest.

Alexis was both a coordinator and a trainer, she liked both styles of pokemon battles, but slightly preferred brute battling over beauty battling.

* * *

"Hello? I'm here to enter the pokemon contest." Alexis said, the lady at the desk nodded.

"Okay, can I have your ID pass?" She asked, Alexis nodded and handed it over. She watched at the lady registered her in. "Alright, it's all set to go, the contest is tomorrow at 1pm, don't be late!"

Alexis nodded then left, she was going to go and train the forest nearby.

* * *

**Chapter #2 – The Pokemon Contest**

* * *

"Alright then, who to enter..." Alexis sighed. "Milotic it is then."

She had caught her Milotic as a mere injured Feebas, but soon it evolved into her beautiful Milotic. She pulled out Milotic's pokeball and threw it up into the air, Milotic emerged from her pokeball gracefully.

"Alright Milotic, we're doing a contest, and you're going to be the star of the show!" Alexis said, Milotic was starring at her with fire in her eyes, eager to please her master and friend. "And I know exactly what we should do."

Then they spent the rest of the day practising before heading to the pokemon center.

* * *

"Welcome to the Jubilife City Contest! Here we have our judges, our very own Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, and Mr. Sukizo!" The announcer said. "Now for our first Coordinator, Zoey!"

Zoey went up in stage. "Glameow! Curtain!"

* * *

"Now for our last coordinator, Alexis! I may also add that Alexis is a Grandfestival Champion and Top Coordinator from both Hoenn and Johto! Please welcome her!" The announcer said.

Alexis walked up on stage where a large crowd greeted her with loud cheers.

"Do your battle dance Milotic!" Alexis called out and threw her pokeball into the air, where she was shown off with ribbons from her capsule. The crowd cheered and clapped. "Milotic, use hidden power and follow up with safeguard."

Milotic used hidden power to surround herself in a ring of white orbs, then she used safeguard. She glowed a brilliant green and the hidden power orbs sparkled like emeralds. It was truly a sight to behold.

**In the stands...**

"Amazing, Dawn and Ash are going to have a tough time with someone like her." a darkly tanned boy with squinted eyes said.

**Backstage...**

"So _this _is a top coordinator in action, amazing..." Zoey said.

"Wow, she's so good..." Dawn said, in awe.

"She's nothing special!" Jessilina (Jessie) said spitefully.

**Back on stage...**

"How Beautiful! It's like Milotic is surrounded by glowing emeralds!" The announcer said. "What do the Judges think?"

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said. He put up a 9.

"Simple, yet I can see why she's a Top Coordinator." Mr. Contesta said. He put up a 10.

"That Milotic looks really healthy and well taken care of!" Nurse Joy said. She put up a 9 as well.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, she earns a 28!" The announcer said and Alexis left the stage to the locker rooms after returning Milotic to her ball.

* * *

"That was really amazing." A girl said. Alexis turned around to see a girl with orange short hair.

"Thanks...Zoey right?" Alexis asked, unsure. Zoey nodded.

"Mhmm. Your Milotic looks really amazing." She said. Alexis smiled.

"Thanks, your Glameow was amazing too. You must've trained for a long time with her." Alexis said. Zoey nodded.

"She was my first pokemon, what about you? When did you get Milotic?" Zoey asked.

"I found her as an injured Feebas, so I took her in, soon she evolved and has been with me ever since." Alexis said, shrugging. Zoey seemed to be pleased with the answer she was given. "Oh! I made it!"

The two girls stared at the screen, Zoey noticed that she made it as well, along with a girl named Dawn, it was her first contest.

"Good luck." Alexis smiled. Zoey smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"You too Alexis." Zoey said before walking away.

* * *

"Next up for our final round! It's Alexis Vs. Zoey!" The announcer said and the two girls faced each other on the battle field.

"Glameow! Curtain!" Zoey called and Glameow emerged from her pokeball. Alexis pulled out her Pokedex.

"**Glameow, the Catty Pokemon. Glameow hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its trainer if it isn't fed." **Alexis blinked before putting the machine away.

"Do your battle dance Delcatty!" Alexis said and threw her pokeball, Delcatty emerged from his pokeball as well. As soon as announcer called on the battle, Alexis reacted first. "Delcatty! Use attract!"

Zoey, who was unprepared, could not stop it as Glameow was charmed by Delcatty. "Glameow! Snap out of it and use Shadow Claw!"

Glameow didn't hear her though, she was still charmed.

"Delcatty! Combine Giga Impact and Safeguard! Attack Glameow!" Alexis ordered. Delcatty glowed green before charging at Glameow with a Giga Impact, the attack was a critical hit and Glameow was blown back. "Finish it off with a Thunderbolt!"

Delcatty nodded and charged up before letting go a powerful Thunderbolt.

"Glameow! Dodge it!" Zoey said, Alexis could tell that she was frantic.

Glameow was barely able to move out of the way, it singed the tip of her tail.

"Use ice beam on the ground then use Thunderbolt once more! Don't let her get away!" Alexis ordered. Delcatty did as told and Glameow slipped on the ice, losing her points. Delcatty did a spectacular flip as he used thunderbolt, the attack hit dead on and Glameow was down for the count.

"Glameow is unable to battle, and the winner of the Jubilife City Contest is Alexis! Her first Ribbon in the Sinnoh region!" The announcer announced. Zoey returned her pokemon and shook Alexis' hand.

"Your Delcatty is really strong, I see now that I still have more training to do. I still have a ways to go before beating you." Zoey said.

"You'll make it. I better see you at the Grand Festival." Alexis said.

As soon as she collected her prize, she left for the pokemon centre.

* * *

**Chapter #3 – Paul**

* * *

Alexis was walking through the forest lazily, she was in no hurry to get to Oreburgh, no hurry at all. It was such a nice day too. But the one thing she was annoyed with was the fact that there was Bidoof and Starly everywhere! There was no pokemon that met up to her standards, or any pokemon with real potential to reach her standards. Sure, she loved all pokemon, but some were just plain annoying. Spearow were a great example of annoying pokemon, as they were extremely territorial, not to mention that they were real bullies to other pokemon. If it was something Alexis really hated, it was bullies. Malfoy was a example of that, Snape before she knew his true intentions was an example of that, the Dursleys were a big example of that as well.

That's when she saw an Elekid out in the distance, he was training with whom she assumed to be his trainer. He was quite handsome, but he had a stern facial expression on. If he started to make rude, snarky comments, I'd believe that it's a second Snape with purple hair.

"Who're you and what do you want?" the boy asked rudely.

_'Yep, a second Snape, or a close second.' _Alexis thought. "Um, my name is Alexis. I was just watching you train...do you mind? What's your name?"

"Paul." He said flatly. Then a flash of recognition passed through his eyes. "You wouldn't be the...Alexis who beat Lance of Johto and Wallace and Steven of Hoenn are you?"

"Yeah...how did you know?" Alexis asked.

"I watched your match on T.V." He said.

Alexis sweatdropped. She didn't know her match was on T.V... "Err...yeah."

"I want to battle you." He said bluntly.

Alexis blinked. "Sure but...isn't your Elekid tired?"

"He's fine. Right?" Paul asked. Elekid nodded and sparked a bit. Alexis smiled.

_'That Elekid has potential.' _Alexis smiled. "Fine, a 3 vs 3 battle good for you? We can reserve the 6 vs 6 another time."

Paul nodded. "Fine."

Alexis smiles. "Okay then."

They moved to a more open area in the forest.

"Ladies first." He said.

"My my, a gentlemen are we? That's fine with me." Alexis said and pulled out a pokeball. "Haxorus, do your battle dance!"

Haxorus came out of his ball and roared. "Haxooorus!"

He was a shiny Haxorus as well. He was mostly black all over except for his red claws and horns.

Paul pulled out his pokedex, but it said nothing.

"You won't be finding anything in there about Haxorus, this is a Unova Pokemon." Alexis smirked.

Paul scowled and threw a pokeball. "Torterra, standby for battle!"

"Torterra!" Torterra cried as he stomped the ground. Alexis pulled out her Pokedex.

"**Torterra, the Continent Pokemon and the evolved form of Grotle. Some Pokemon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there." **

"Interesting." Alexis said.

"Haxorus, use dragon pulse, follow up with Giga impact!" Alexis commanded.

Haxorus did as told and shot the dragon pulse straight at Torterra.

"Counter with Energy ball!" Paul ordered, but the energy ball was obliterated by the dragon pulse and hit Torterra directly. After the strong Giga impact, Torterra was down for the count. "Tch." Paul returned Torterra back to his pokeball. He then threw another one. "Weavile, standby for battle!"

"Weavile!" Weavile smirked at Haxorus. Alexis once again pulled out her Pokedex.

"**Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokemon and the evolved form of Sneasel. Evolution made it even more devious. It communicates by clawing signs in boulders." **Alexis then put the pokedex away.

"Poison jab Haxorus." Alexis said calmly. Haxorus charged at amazing speeds towards Weavile, who was slightly caught off guard.

"Dodge and use blizzard!" Paul commanded.

Weavile barely managed to dodge and he was jabbed in the side slightly.

"Follow up with brick break." She said. With one powerful brick break, Weavile was knocked out. Paul growled and returned his Pokemon.

"Pathetic." Paul scowled and looked at Elekid. "You're up." Alexis blinked at his treatment of pokemon but shrugged, how he dealt with his pokemon was his business, but if he was abusing them then that was crossing the line.

Elekid nodded. "Vi viiii!" Elekid said, charging up.

"Now! Use Thunderbolt!" Paul commanded.

"Shake it off." Alexis commanded and Haxorus just stood there as the Thunderbolt hit him. He shook it off like it was no problem though. "Use dragon claw then a close up dragon pulse to finish this."

"Counter with brick break!" Paul ordered, but it was no use, Haxorus' dragon claw broke through and hit Elekid, then with a dragon pulse right in his face knocked him out. "Damn. Thanks for the battle."

Paul turned to leave but Alexis called him back.

"Wait! Are you going to Oreburgh City?" Alexis asked, running up to him. He nodded mutely. "Can I come with you?"

"Fine." Paul sighed and led the way. They walked mostly in silence, but Paul couldn't help but glance at her a few times. Alexis was a very beautiful girl after all. She had long silky black hair that went to the middle of her back, flawless porcelain skin, a thin yet toned curvy body, and she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever saw. She even had a unique lightning bolt scar on her forehead. He couldn't help but blush very slightly. She was just a bit shorter than he was. All she wore were dark grey cargo pants, a belt that held her pokeballs along with a few accessory chains along with a lunar wing feather keychain, a tank top, and a thin black jacket with white outlines and a hood.

* * *

**Chapter #4 – The Oreburgh Gym**

* * *

The two arrived at Oreburgh city and they immediately headed for the pokemon centre where their pokemon was healed up before the two headed for the Gym.

When they arrived, they saw a man wearing a construction helmet there.

"Excuse me, we're here to challenge the Gym leader." Alexis said.

"Hey! That's me. My name is Roark, I'm the Gym leader here. So...who's going to be first?" Roark asked, looking between Alexis and Paul.

"I will. I'm Paul." Paul said. Roark nodded.

"Then you can go tomorrow alright?" Roark asked.

"That's fine. I'll watch Paul. I'm Alexis by the way." Alexis smiled.

"Hey! I'm here to Challenge the Gym here!" a boy with a Pikachu said. "Paul?"

"Oh, it's you." Paul scoffed.

"Sorry. I'm booked for the next 2 days. So you'll have to wait." Roark said apologetically. The boy with the Pikachu slumped.

**(A/N: I know Ash and friends were supposed to challenge the Oreburgh gym BEFORE the Jubilife contest, but I made a mistake so just go with it. It'll be normal after the Eterna City Gym battle hopefully.) **

"Ash! Wait up!" Dawn shouted, running after him with a boy with squinted eyes, he looked to be 17-18 years old. "Whats the matter?"

"I can't challenge the Gym for another two days..." He sighed.

"Well, who's before you?" Dawn asked.

"Paul and...this girl." Ash said, pointed to Alexis.

"Oh my gosh! You're Alexis!" Dawn gasped.

"You know her Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Of course! She won the contest in Jubilife city, and she's a Top Coordinator in Hoenn and Johto." Dawn said, proud of her knowledge, though it was announced during the contest.

"Alexis?" Brock asked. "Wait, didn't she beat Lance of Johto and Wallace and Steven of Hoenn?"

"She did?" Ash exclaimed.

Alexis twitched slightly, she didn't like it when people talked about her like she wasn't there. Paul noticed this and smirked slightly.

"Yes, I did." Alexis said.

"Cool! A pokemon champion and top coordinator?" Dawn said in awe. Alexis shrugged.

"Paul, I'm going to get the place set up, do you mind waiting 5 minutes or so?" Roark asked. Paul shook his head and Roark left.

"Good luck Paul." Alexis smiled. Paul nodded towards her.

* * *

Least to say that Paul did very well. He won the Coal badge, his first badge.

"You did great Paul." Alexis smiled. He once again nodded at her. "I can't wait for my turn. Are you going to stay and watch?"

"I guess." Paul said. "I might as well stay and watch that loser too."

"It's not nice to call other people names Paul, unless they deserve it that is." Alexis said.

Paul shrugged. "He's a loser to me."

Alexis sighed.

* * *

"Are you ready Alexis?" Roark asked.

"Of course." Alexis smiled.

"Geodude! I choose you!" Roark called out.

"Geo!" Geodude cried as he came out of his pokeball.

"Milotic, you ready for a battle?" Alexis called out and Milotic gave a small cry as she entered the field. "Milotic! Use attract!"

"Dodge it!" Roark commanded but Geodude couldn't dodge as the attract hit him. He was now charmed and confused.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Alexis commanded and Milotic landed a critical hit, Geodude was knocked out.

"Geodude return!" Roark said. "Go Onyx!"

"Milotic, use surf!" Alexis commanded and she watched as Milotic rode a huge wave going for Onyx."

"Onyx! Use dig!" Roark commanded. Onyx did so and narrowly missed the large wave.

"Use Hydro Cannon into the hole." Alexis ordered and Milotic did as commanded. Onyx soon emerged from the ground, soaked and knocked out.

"Onyx return!" Roark called out. "That Milotic is really strong Alexis, you should be proud! Go Cranidos!"

"Cranidos?" Alexis wondered and pulled out her pokedex.

"**Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokemon. Cranidos is a lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts."**

"Interesting." Alexis smirked.

"Cranidos! Use zen head butt!" Roark commanded.

"Milotic, counter with twister." Alexis said calmly. "Follow up with scald!"

Milotic stopped Cranidos in his tracks with the twister, also damaging him. Then he was knocked out by the torrent of searing hot water Milotic shot at him.

"Wow, that was an amazing battle. Here is your Coal badge, you've earned it." Roark smiled. Alexis smiled back at him.

"Wow, she beat him with only one pokemon, and it looked like Milotic didn't even break a sweat." Ash said, amazed.

Paul looked impressed as well, then again, she wiped the floor with him with her Haxorus. He wondered what other pokemon she had.

* * *

Paul accompanied Alexis as she went to the Pokemon centre.

"Nurse Joy, can you check my Milotic please?" Alexis asked.

"Of course. I'll be just a moment." Joy said before leaving.

Alexis then sat down and Paul just leaned against the wall beside her. "So Paul, where have you traveled? What Regions?"

Paul looked a bit surprised at the question. "Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and now Sinnoh."

"Have you done the Battle frontier or the Orange islands?" Alexis asked.

Paul shook his head. "Reggie was close to defeating the battle frontier, but lost against Brandon. Then he quit as a trainer and became a breeder."

"Who's Reggie?" Alexis asked. Paul looked at her and sighed.

"Reggie is my older brother." Paul replied.

"Lost against Brandon huh? He was a real tough one." Alexis mused. "But aren't you proud of your brother? He's doing a job that he loves doing, whether it's being a trainer or a breeder, he's still interacting with pokemon and he can still battle. It doesn't matter whether he enjoys breeding pokemon more than training them."

"I guess..." Paul said. "It's just..."

"You were disappointed weren't you? The brother you looked up to just quit after a loss, am I right?" Alexis asked. Paul nodded and sat down beside Alexis.

"Here you go, your Milotic is in tip top shape." Nurse joy said and Alexis thanked her.

"Do you have any rooms left for the night?" Alexis asked.

Nurse joy nodded. "But I only have 1 left, is that alright with you two?"

"It's fine." Paul said.

Nurse Joy smiled and handed Alexis the key. "Here you go. Room 5."

Alexis nodded and headed for the room.

* * *

Paul woke in the middle of the night, he rubbed his eyes and looked over to where Alexis was sleeping, she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her whimpers wasn't helping much either, he assumed she was having a nightmare, a bad one. She had a lunar wing feather though, so why wasn't it preventing nightmares? Then he look ever to where she put her night clothes, the lunar wing was attached to her belt, he had tried to get it off, but it just wouldn't come off. And he could hardly just put the belt on her. So he just walked to her and pulled her up into his arms where she clung onto him for dear life. He gently rubbed her back, slowly but surely, she calmed down and snuggled closer to Paul, who blushed a bit but did nothing in protest.

He gently laid her back down on the bed, but since she didn't let go, Paul lied on the bed with her, soon he fell asleep to the sound of her gently breathing.

* * *

Alexis had woken up first, at first she had a bad dream, but it was soon soothed away. She then felt arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see Paul's handsome sleeping face. So he was the one to help her through her dreams. She smiled and gently unwrapped herself from his arms and went to the bathroom for a morning shower.

* * *

She came back fully changed and used a drying charm on her hair. She noticed that Paul wasn't in the room so she assumed that he went down to breakfast as his clothes were gone too.

* * *

There he was, he was in the Cafeteria, eating a healthy breakfast. She walked over to the kitchens and ordered a berry salad, hash browns, eggs, and buttered toast along with Moomoo milk. As soon as she got her order, she sat down at Paul's table and began to eat. It was a quiet breakfast indeed.

* * *

As soon as Paul was about to go and train for the morning, Alexis ran up to catch up to him. "Hey Paul!"

"Yes?" he turned around to see her running towards him.

She caught up to him and stood in front of him. "I wanted to say thank you for last night. I really appreciate what you did." Alexis said sincerely.

Paul's normally emotionless face softened. "It's no big deal."

"But still, thank you." Alexis then cupped his face gently and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. He blushed a brilliant red. Alexis giggled a bit at his expense. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you blush?"

Paul scowled a bit and turned away from her crossing his arms. He felt Alexis wrapped her arms around him from behind and he looked over his shoulder.

"I owe you one." Alexis said.

* * *

**Chapter #5 – Floaroma Town**

* * *

Paul and Alexis decided to just stick together. They had watched Ash attempt to get the Coal badge, but he failed. So they just left. They headed for Floaroma town where the next contest was. But the contest wasn't for another 3 days, they had been there for a day already so it was only 2 days to go, so they decided to stay and train while Alexis worked on a appeal show for the first round. Before reaching Floaroma town however, Alexis had to go through Jubilife city again. But it was a good opportunity to shop for more capsule seals for her contests and more healing supplies for her battling. After that short stop in Jubilife, they headed straight for Floaroma town.

"Hmm...Which pokemon to use..." Alexis sighed. "I know! I'll use Vespiquen!"

She looked over to where Paul was, he was training his Pokemon, he was quite harsh, but she knew it was just to push them further. He even asked to borrow some of her pokemon to help train his. So right now Delcatty, Haxorus, and Milotic was helping out Paul with his training, along with Mew. He had only taken about a minute to get over the shock of meeting the legendary. He had used Mew to transform into other pokemon to help his pokemon get over their weaknesses.

Floaroma town was a beautiful town full of flowers. It was also famous for it's honey, but since she had Vespiquen, she already had tons of honey. Alexis liked to eat it or cooked with it rather than spreading honey on trees to attract pokemon. Then again, that's how she got the Combee that evolved into her Vespiquen.

Alexis looked over to the group, they were all exhausted, well most of them anyways. All of them except her own pokemon.

"Hey Paul, want to go and get lunch? We can leave our pokemon at the pokemon centre. They need a break." Alexis said, walking over.

"Fine." Paul said and returned his pokemon including her own. He passed her the three pokeballs that held her pokemon. "Let's go."

Paul then walked off and Alexis fell into step beside him. She held his hand and Paul stopped to stare at her. Alexis grinned when he made no move to let go when he started walking again. She could see his slightly pinked cheeks, she intertwined their fingers and Paul tensed slightly before relaxing once again. Alexis smiled happily as they walked to a nearby cafe. They walked in and Alexis was surprised that Ash and his gang was there eating as well, along with another boy.

Alexis let go of Paul's hand and walked over to the group. "Hello guys, you're here already?"

"Alexis!" Dawn gasped as she spotted the Top Coordinator.

"Hello Dawn, Ash, Brock, Piplup, and Pikachu." Alexis greeted, Paul was behind Alexis, waiting.

"Hello Alexis, how are you?" Brock asked politely. Alexis smiled at him.

"Great, but I'm famished." Alexis grinned. "How about you Brock?"

"I'm great, thank you." Brock smiled. Alexis nodded at him, then turned to the boy she didn't know.

"And who're you?" Alexis asked.

"I'm Kenny, nice to meet ya! I heard a bit about you from Didi over here. A Top Coordinator from Hoenn and Johto huh?"

"Didi?" Alexis raised a brow.

"My name is Dawn! Stop calling me that!" Dawn growled.

"What are you doing here Alexis?" Ash asked.

Alexis giggled lightly. "I'm here to enter the contest of course."

"So are we!" Kenny and Dawn said together, after realizing what they just did, they glared at each other. Alexis sweatdropped.

"Well then, I'm going to head over there. I'm hungry. See you later." Alexis smiled and left with Paul.

"She's so cool!" Dawn squealed.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. Everyone gave her questioning looks.

"How is she not? She's a Top coordinator, not to mention she also defeated the two Pokemon champions Wallace, Steven, and Lance!" Dawn said.

"She did?" Kenny gasped. "Wow!"

Kenny looked over to Alexis, who was talking quietly to Paul.

"She's really pretty too..." Kenny sighed, charmed by Alexis. Dawn rolled her eyes. She hit him over the head.

"Stop staring at her! It's rude!" Dawn scolded. It was Kenny's turn to roll his eyes.

"Do you know what kind of Pokemon she has?" Kenny asked the group.

"Well, she has a Milotic and a Delcatty. That's all we know." Dawn shrugged.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon food she feeds her pokemon to make them shine like that?" Brock thought out loud.

* * *

"Hmm, I'm going to have...the stew please, with a baked potato and extra sour cream. Oh! And I also want a honey bun and to drink, I want Moomoo milk please." Alexis said, putting down her menu.

"And you?" The waiter asked.

"I want the ravioli pasta with garlic bread on the side. I'll have iced coffee to drink." Paul said, handing his menu over. The waiter nodded and left with their orders and their menus.

After a about 10 minutes of waiting, their orders came and they dug in. After eating her main meal, Alexis moved on to her honey bun. She spread the honey spread on the bun and took a bite. "Yum!" She then drank the milk to wash the bun down. Paul smiled slightly at her.

* * *

After eating, Paul paid for the food before going to the Pokemon Centre to collect his pokemon. Once he did along with Alexis, they headed out to train once more. While Alexis worked on her Contest performance, Paul worked on his training.

* * *

**Chapter #6 – Eterna Forest**

* * *

The contest had been fairly easy for Alexis to win, mainly because Dawn was a beginner coordinator and Kenny in her opinion needed more training. She now had her second ribbon. After the contest, Paul and Alexis got a good night's rest before heading towards Eterna city, but first they would have to get through Eterna forest.

"I wonder what type of pokemon live in here?" Alexis thought out loud. Paul said nothing and walked into the forest with Alexis trailing behind him.

* * *

"Hey Paul, it's getting dark. Should we set up camp?" Alexis asked. Paul looked towards the sky, the trees were so thick so the forest was naturally a bit dark, but you could still see the colour of the sky. Paul nodded and they looked for an empty space to set up camp.

Once they found one, Alexis set up her magic tent. Paul already knew by now that she was a witch, she had told him before they left.

**Flashback**

"_What do you always carry that polished stick around?" Paul asked, pointing to Alexis' wand. She blinked, she wondered of she should tell him and decided that it would be a good idea to if they were going to travel together._

"_It's a wand, I'm a witch." Alexis said bluntly. Paul blinked. "No really, I am, watch this."_

_Alexis waved her wand towards her pillow and it turned into a rock, she waved it once more to transfigure it back to a pillow. She looked up to see Paul's stunned face._

"_See?" Alexis said. Paul was silent for about a minute then looked at her._

"_So you're a witch?" Paul asked, trying to confirm what he had just witnessed. Alexis nodded._

"_Are you fine with that? I'm not a freak am I?" Alexis asked. Paul looked at her. _

"_No, you're just...unique. I don't hate you if that's what you mean." Paul said. Alexis hugged him. "Don't let others think you're a freak just because you can do things other people can't" He then wrapped one arm around her. He wasn't as freaked out as most would think, he did meet Sabrina after all, the Psychic gym leader._

_Alexis smiled into his shoulder. She had made the right choice after all._

**End Flashback**

Once she was done setting up the tent, she and Paul walked inside. He widened his eyes at the size of the tent from the inside, but other than that, he did not comment. He went over to one of the rooms and set his bag onto the bed. She had charmed it with an expansion charm and a featherweight charm so he could carry more things and it was easier on his shoulders.

"Do you mind if we have stew for dinner?" Alexis asked. Paul shook his head, he wasn't much of a picky eater, especially if Alexis was going to be doing all of the cooking from now on.

So Alexis set up the Japanese hearth and with a quick _Incendio _the fire was lit. Alexis had just conjured firewood. As she cooked the stew, Paul was just laying on his bed, thinking about his next gym battle and what Pokemon Alexis would reveal, he only knew the 4 she showed him. Before he knew it, she was done cooking.

"Paul, dinner is ready." Alexis said and poured the stew into 2 wooden bowls.

"Thank you." Paul said and took the bowl. He took the spoon she gave him and started to eat. It was delicious.

"Is it good?" Alexis asked. Paul nodded and Alexis beamed.

After dinner, Alexis used a quick cleaning spell to wash the bowls. Alexis decided to sleep early for the night. So she went over by her magic bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She came back out, changed in her pyjamas, which consisted of a grey tank top and black short short bottoms.

"Night Paul." Alexis said sleepily before heading to bed. Paul nodded at her before stepping out of the tent, observing the dark forest. He decided to get more training done before he went to bed. He quietly took Mew with him, hoping that she wouldn't mind him borrowing a pokemon to help train his own.

* * *

After a good breakfast consisting of pancakes, the two trainers backed up before setting off further into the forest once again. They took a short break for lunch and Alexis had made the pokemon her special homemade pokemon food. So while Paul and Alexis ate the sandwiches Alexis herself made, her pokemon were enjoying a meal, socializing with Paul's other pokemon, whom of which were also eating the pokemon food Alexis made.

Paul looked over the Pokemon Alexis had, she also had more inside her enchanted trunk but he didn't know that. She had a black Charizard, a blue Mew, a Vespiquen, a Haxorus, a Delcatty, a Milotic, and a Salamence.

"How is it guys?" Alexis asked, swallowing a bite of her sandwich. All she got were sounds of delight. She crushed poffins and pokeblock to sprinkle on the food. And on some, she drizzled a bit of honey, like Vespiquen's, Torterra's, and Mew's. Alexis' Vespiquen made the best honey.

Paul on the other hand was thinking a bit about Alexis, sure he liked her, much more than any other person except maybe Reggie, not to mention she was his first real friend. There was something about the green-eyed girl that intrigued him, something that he dare say..._attracted _him. That girl, the blue haired one that travelled with the loser, Ash, didn't have an effect on him, mostly because he thought she was really annoying and he didn't bother to remember her name. Nor did that other girl, the orange haired one, the one with a Glameow, she didn't really bother him but neither did she have an effect on him. So what made Alexis so different? Was it because she was a pokemon champion in 2 regions? He didn't know.

"Paul..."

"Paul...?"

"Paul!" Alexis called and snapped Paul out of his trance. "I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes? What's wrong?"

Paul shook his head. "It's nothing. Did you need something?"

"Not really, you were just staring into space. It scared me a bit." Alexis said. Paul's eyes softened.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Paul said.

"About what?" Alexis asked. Paul shook his head again.

"Nothing." Paul said and returned his pokemon to their balls. Alexis did the same and they cleaned up before once again, walking through the maze of a forest.

* * *

"Man, this forest must be huge! We've been walking for quite a while." Alexis mused aloud. "We can't be lost can we?"

Paul scoffed. "Of course not."

Alexis held up her hands in surrender. "Just checking..."

Paul rolled his eyes and they just kept going along the path. Then the path ended. Up ahead was a bunch of trees and tall grass.

"So...what now?" Alexis asked. Paul sighed. "We can ride on Salamence."

"You sure?" Paul asked. Alexis nodded and called out her pokemon.

Salamence came out of his ball with a roar. He looked at Alexis waiting for his command.

"Can you carry us to Eterna City? We're lost in the forest." Alexis said, Salamence nodded and let Alexis climb onto his back. Alexis helped Paul on too and they were off.

* * *

**Chapter #7 – Eterna Gym**

* * *

"Thanks Salamence." Alexis smiled as she got off his back with Paul, Salamence gave her a soft roar and nudged her with his head gently. Alexis giggled and held out a poffin for him, he ate it eagerly before Alexis returned him into his ball. "So, Pokemon centre then Gym?"

Paul nodded. They then headed off to find the pokemon centre, Eterna City was a beautiful city indeed.

They headed straight for the centre, where their pokemon got a quick healing before heading straight for the gym.

* * *

They walked into the large building and looked around.

"Excuse me? We're here to Challenge the Gym Leader!" Alexis called out.

"That would be me!" A woman with black and brown hair said. She came out of a room just of to the side of the battle field. She walked over to the two trainers. "My name is Gardenia, I'm the Eterna City Gym Leader."

"I'm Alexis, and this is Paul. We're here to challenge you." Alexis said. Gardenia smiled.

"Alright. Who will be first?" She asked.

"I will." Alexis said, nodding to Paul.

"Alright. Do you want to battle now?" Gardenia asked. Alexis nodded. Gardenia smiled again and walked to the other side of the field. A referee came out of nowhere and held up two flags while Paul took a seat off to the side.

"The Battle between Challenger Alexis against the Gym Leader Gardenia will now commence! It will be a 3 vs 3 battle! Substitution by knock out only!" The ref said.

"Turtwig! I choose you!" Gardenia called out.

"Tur!" The small turtle pokemon cried as he came out of his ball. Alexis took out her pokedex and scanned him.

"**Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf pokemon. The shell on Turtwig's back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist."**

Alexis raised a brow, she then put her pokedex away and took out a pokeball. "Go Charizard, show her what you're made of." She threw out her pokeball and her black Charizard came out of his ball with a roar.

Charizard looked down at Turtwig who looked a bit terrified.

"Oh my! A black Charizard? I've never seen one before!" Gardenia gasped. "This will be an interesting battle indeed, but don't count Turtwig out yet! Turtwig! Use bite!"

Alexis mused, Gardenia's Turtwig was fast. "Fly into the air Charizard, then use Heat Wave!"

Charizard flew into the air right before Turtwig could bite him. Then let out a large heat wave that left Turtwig with a burn.

"Finish it off with Flamethrower!" Alexis said and it was a direct hit. Turtwig was knocked out. Gardenia bit her lower lip as she returned her pokemon.

"That's a really strong Charizard you have there, but I'm not going down without a fight!" Gardenia said. "Go Cherubi!"

"Cherubi!" Cherubi said cutely as she came out of her ball. Alexis once again pulled out her pokedex.

"**Cherubi, the Cherry Pokemon. The small ball is not only filled with nutrients, it is also tasty. Starly try to peck it off."**

She put her pokedex away and looked up to Charizard.

"Use Magical leaf!" Gardenia ordered and Cherubi immediately followed her order.

"Dodge it and use Heat Wave." Alexis said. Charizard did as told and the magical burned and turned to be useless. Cherubi was burned. "Finish it off with flamethrower again."

"Use protect!" Gardenia commanded. Cherubi put of a thin green barrier around itself, but it was affected by the burn left by Heat Wave, the flamethrower broke through and knocked out Cherubi.

"Cherubi return!" Gardenia said. "Next up! Roserade!"

"Rose!" Roserade cried as he came out.

"Use Seismic Toss!" Alexis commanded. Charizard swooped down and grabbed Roserade before flying up into the air, it was an open roof gym.

"Oh no!" Gardenia gasped.

Paul smirked and looked into the air.

A few moments later, Charizard flew down with a dizzy Roserade and slammed the poor pokemon into the ground, knocking it out instantly.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner. The winner is Alexis!" the ref said.

Gardenia smiled as she returned her pokemon.

Charizard flew to Alexis and landed softly in front of her. Alexis smiled and petted Charizard snout and held out a poffin. Charizard snatched it and ate it happily. "Good job Charizard."

Charizard beamed at the praise before he was returned.

Gardenia walked over to her and held out her hand, which Alexis took. "I've never lost that badly before. Your Charizard was exceptionally strong. Thanks for the great battle. Here's the forest badge, you've earned it."

Alexis smiled at her and took the badge. "Thanks."

Gardenia let go of Alexis' hand and turned to Paul. "I'm free tomorrow if you want your Battle Paul."

Paul nodded. "That's fine."

"Good, my pokemon need a rest." Gardenia laughed.

* * *

"Do you need anything while we're here?" Paul asked.

"I don't think so. But I should check my medical kit. Hold on." Alexis said.

Currently, the two were in a room in the Pokemon Centre, having dropped Charizard off. Alexis put her backpack on the floor and searched through it. The she took out a white box with a red + sign on it. She opened it up and what Paul saw inside made him think that she packed a whole hospital inside.

"Hmm...yep, I need to stock up a bit on my medical supplies." Alexis nodded. "That means a trip to the pharmacy." She then closed her medical kit and put it back into her bag. "You coming?"

"Fine." Paul said and they headed for the pharmacy right down the street.

* * *

"Well that was a productive trip." Alexis grinned as they walked out of the pharmacy. Paul rolled his eyes.

"You nearly bought out the whole store, of course it was productive." Paul said sarcastically, but it held no malice.

"At least we don't have to worry about stocking up on medicine anytime soon. I might actually have to expand my medical kit even more because of how much I bought." Alexis chirped.

"How much did you spend anyways?" Paul asked.

"Quite a bit, but I have plenty of cash so I don't have to worry about my funds." Alexis said. _If worse comes to worse, I'll sell my wizard currency to Item Maniacs. I should be able to get a good price on bronze Knuts, a high price on silver Sickles, and a very high price on gold Galleons._

"If you say so..." Paul said.

"Don't worry Paul, I can also always sell things I found on my journey." Alexis said.

"Like what?" Paul asked.

"Hmmm, when I go fishing or swimming, I sometimes find pearls and cool shells. In the mountains I find cool gems and gold nuggets, not to mention historical artifacts like ancient currency coins (not the wizard kind). They sell for a good price to the right people." Alexis said.

"If you're sure..." Paul said. "Why do you need so much anyways? You can't honestly expect that your pokemon are going to get sick that often are you?"

"It never hurts to be prepared Paul, it never does. Besides, we could get hurt too." Alexis said.

Paul rolled his eyes. "With the amount you bought, you make it seem like we're going to be needing to go to the hospital everyday"

"Whatever Paul, I just want to be ready for whatever comes our way." Alexis shrugged.

They headed back to their room where Alexis used magic to sort all of her bought items. As she suspected, she had to enlarge her first aid/medical kit a bit too fit all of her purchases. She had to make sure she had everything they would need after all, knowing that Paul only kept a bottle or two of Super Potion with him. When she was done, her first aid/medical kit was completely stuffed.

She enlarged her trunk and opened one of the compartments. She dropped a pokeball inside and took out another one. "Noctowl! I choose you!"

Noctowl came out of her ball with a hoot, looking at Alexis questioningly.

"I need you to go to Cianwood City to get me some secret potion. Go to the pharmacy and buy as much as you can get." Alexis tied a bag with a featherweight charm to Noctowl's leg. Then she put an expansion charm on it. On the other leg she attached another bag filled with poke dollars. She charmed it to be light as well. "Can you do it? I want to get some as soon as possible. You can stop for food or water if you need to though."

Noctowl hooted with confirmation. Alexis opened the window and Noctowl flew right out immediately.

"What was that about?" Paul asked, he watched the whole scene with confusion.

"Cianwood City has the best pharmacy, one of the potions I need to stock up on is sold there exclusively. So I sent Noctowl to do the job for me. I've done it tons of times." Alexis shrugged and laid down on her bed.

"You use your pokemon as a messenger bird? Don't you battle with it?" Paul asked.

"Of course I battle with Noctowl! I switch around with my pokemon a lot actually. They are all more or less around the same level." Alexis huffed. "Well...most of them anyway, some are much stronger than others."

"Whatever." Paul said and laid down for a small nap. Alexis smiled softly at him.

"If you need me, I'll be inside my trunk making pokemon food and snacks, along with some pre-made snacks for us." Alexis said. Paul replied with a small grunt, signalling that he had heard her. Alexis then climbed into her trunk.

* * *

Alexis spent cooking non stop. She had used magic to make all of the poffins, pokemon food, pokeblock, ice pops, ice cream, and lava cookies. She had gotten the recipe from Lavaridge town after doing them a favour. The lava cookies were great status healers and were healthy, not to mention they tasted great.

While the kitchen around her was busy cooking, she herself was making a snack box for Paul, just in case. She packed fruit sandwiches, cucumber sandwiches, cookies, berries, fruit, poffins, juice, water, and granola bars.

After she was done stocking up on food, she climbed back out of her trunk and slipped the snack box into Paul's back pack. She had put a charm on the food to make sure that it stayed fresh. She then noticed that Paul and his Pokeballs were gone, she then assumed that he was out training for tomorrow's gym battle with Gardenia.

* * *

Right before Paul was about to leave for his Gym battle with Gardenia, Noctowl flew into the room, carrying a stuff bag. Alexis immediately went over to him and took the bag off of him. She looked inside and indeed, it was stuffed with small yellow pouches containing the secret potions. Each small yellow pouch contained about 6 brown pills, each the about the size of medium sized marble. She put the secret potion into her medical kit and took out her pokeblock case. She searched through the case, until she found the white pokeblock created especially for her bird type pokemon. She held 3 out to Noctowl, who immediately took one of the blocks into her beak.

Noctowl hooted in delight and finished the rest of her reward fast before Alexis returned her to her pokeball and put her back into her trunk. She took out Vespiquen from the trunk, who had been put into the trunk when Alexis retrieved Noctowl. Alexis re-attached Vespiquen's ball back onto her belt and turned to Paul, who was waiting for Alexis.

"Ready yet?" Paul asked impatiently. Alexis chuckled.

"Yes Paul dearest, I'm ready." Alexis said teasingly, she got the desired effect, Paul blushed a bit and rolled his eyes before making his way out of the Pokemon Centre. Alexis giggled before following him.

* * *

Gardenia had been a near cinch for Paul, he had now got his 2nd badge and their next stop of Hearthrome City. Before they left though, Paul had asked a question.

"Alexis?" Paul asked. Alexis turned to him after putting on her back pack.

"Yeah Paul?"

"How long have you been a trainer?" Paul asked. Alexis raised a brow.

"Hmm, about 3-4 years." Alexis said.

"Then how are you so strong?" Paul asked. "You're 14 and you've already beaten 2 pokemon champions."

Alexis smirked, she wondered when this conversion would come up. It must've been on his mind for a while how. "Well you see, inside my trunk is like a mansion."

Paul nodded. The camping tent was an example of that.

"And inside, one of my rooms is a training room made specially for long term training. If I trained for a year inside the room, it would only be a month on the outside world. I've spend a at least about 9 years inside there, so that was about 9 months in the real world. My body doesn't change physically of course. My body ages the same as it would if I'm in the outside world, it disorients me a lot actually." Alexis explained sheepishly. "In a way, you _could _call it cheating, but I say that I'm just using an advantage that was given to me. You have no idea how long it took to make that room in the first place! I had to pay professionals to help me because honestly, I would have screwed up without help. I'm good at magic but I'm not _that _good. That room took a full year to make! It was originally supposed to be used to practice my spells and such, but using it to train pokemon was good as well."

Paul widened his eyes. It made sense now. Compared to his 3 years of training, she spent 13, she had 10 years of experience on him. Then another question came to him.

"Why do you do those contests along with Gym battles" Paul asked.

"I'm trying to make the most of my journey as a pokemon trainer." Alexis said. "I want to get the whole experience."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Because I don't know how much time I have left before I return." Alexis said wistfully.

That ended the conversation. Paul kept thinking on what she had meant by that, but couldn't guess a probably answer. He would probably say that it wasn't fair for her to use that special magic room of hers, but what she said was correct, she was just using the advantage given to her. He would as well. He wondered how she would fair against Cynthia, he figured that it'd be a pretty close battle.

* * *

"So, how do we get to Hearthrome?" Alexis asked as they walked out of the centre.

"We take the Cycling Road to Oreburgh, then from there we walk to Hearthrome." Paul said.

"Do you know who the Gym leader is?" Alexis asked as they walked towards Cycling road.

"Fantina, she's a strong trainer that uses Ghost type pokemon." Paul said. "I heard she also likes to perform."

Alexis nodded. "Ghost types huh...sounds a bit tough."

Paul scoffed. "For you, it should be anything but tough."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I'm not invincible you know...I _can _lose."

"When was the last time you lost?"

"Oh! That should be when I challenged Wallace for the first time. I lost, but the second time I won." Alexis said.

"What about Brandon of the battle Pyramid, Steven, and Lance?" Paul asked.

"Oh! I lost to Lance once, and Brandon once. They're both really tough trainers!" Alexis said. Paul rolled his eyes. "I won against Steven the first time though."

"How well do you think you would fare against Cynthia?" Paul asked.

"Ohh, that's tough. I say I have a good chance of winning, but who knows. I can never underestimate a pokemon champion." Alexis said, nodding to herself. "It would definitely not be an easy battle."

"Obviously." Paul snorted.

* * *

**Chapter #8 – On the Beaten Path**

* * *

After biking down a long road, they headed straight for Hearthrome. From Oreburgh, they had heard that there was a contest going on there soon, not to mention the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. So it was a given that Paul and Alexis were going to be in Hearthrome for a while.

* * *

After setting up camp for the night, Alexis started to make dinner. It was going to be stew once again. Paul noticed that Alexis never used any meat in her cooking and wondered why.

"Why don't I use meat?" Alexis asked. "That's an easy question to answer. That fact is that...I came from abroad, where I know where the meat is coming from. Animals. But here, I have no idea where it's from. I don't know if I'm eating a pokemon like a Miltank or not. So I use meat substitutes like tofu and nuts."

Paul nodded, not that he cared, she was the one who did the cooking, and it always tasted great so he couldn't really complain. Not to mention that she had been feeding his pokemon as well. He looked over to where his pokemon were eating the pokemon food Alexis made.

He ate his dinner quietly as usual. Alexis decided to muse aloud while she ate, so he just listened.

"I think I might switch out some of my pokemon..." Alexis said. Paul perked up at this, wondering what other pokemon she had. They had just finished their dinner and returned their pokemon.

"Who for who?" Paul asked.

"That's a hard question." Alexis laughed. "I'll leave it as a surprise." Paul shook his head. "Anyways, do you want some ice cream for dessert?"

Paul shrugged then nodded. Some ice cream would be good. Alexis smile and opened her backpack. She sifted throw the expanded bag until she pulled out what looked to be a small blue cooler. She opened it up and turned to Paul.

"What flavour do you want? I have Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate, Sea Salt, Pecha, Oran, Red Bean, Superkid, Coffee, Toffee, Mint Chocolate Chip, Cookie Dough, Green Tea, Pistachio, Coconut, Cookies n' Cream, Gingerbread, Banana, Raspberry, and Neapolitan. I also have Frozen Yogurt you can eat with berries and candies. And last but not least, I also have Ice Pops of various flavours. I have Lemon Ice, Cherry Ice, Grape Ice, Pear Ice, Orange Ice, Grapefruit Ice, Peach Ice, Pecha Berry Ice, Oran Berry Ice, Banana Ice, Sea Salt Ice, Leppa Berry Ice, Mango Ice, Sitrus Berry Ice, Lum Berry Ice, Lansat Berry Ice, Starf Berry Ice, Liechi Berry Ice, Watmel Berry Ice, Melon Ice, Lime Ice, Pineapple Ice, Kiwi Ice, Raspberry Ice, Strawberry Ice, Fruit Punch Ice, Berry Punch Ice, Passion Fruit Ice, Magost Berry Ice, Salac Berry Ice, Milk Pops, Coffee Pops, and Fudge Pops."

Paul blinked at the large variety. He decided to go with the odd one to try it. "Sea Salt Ice..."

Alexis nodded and sifted through the cooler, after a few moments, She pulled out a light frosty baby blue ice pop and handed it to Paul. Paul gave it a small lick and found that he immediately liked the salty sweet flavour of the ice lolly so he kept eating. Alexis put the cooler away after taking out a Sea Salt Ice too.

"This kind is my favourite." Alexis smiled as she ate her frosty treat.

"Why do you have so much ice cream?" Paul asked.

"I like my cool treats, not to mention my pokemon likes them too. So I make lots." Alexis smiled.

"You _make_ them?" Paul asked incredulously. Alexis pouted at his disbelief.

"Of course I make them, it'd be expensive otherwise." Alexis sighed. "I made a lot because of the rigorous training that I put my pokemon through. Frosty treats are good to cool the body down after working up a sweat and it's a great way to reward and relax your pokemon."

Paul nodded.

"Paul, call out your Elekid. He had been working hard earlier with all of that training, I want to reward him. Along with the rest of your pokemon." Alexis grinned. Paul rolled his eyes but relented to her wish. He released the pokemon once again and they were all confused. He had a Torterra, Murkrow, Ninjask, Weavile, Elekid, and a Chimchar. "Hey guys, since you've all been working hard with your training, I decided to give you all a little treat."

The pokemon turned to her. Alexis once again took out a few bowls and her cooler. She decided to give them all Pecha or Oran, couldn't go wrong with pokemon with those flavours.

"Okay, whoever likes Oran more than Pecha go to the left, and whoever likes Pecha more than Oran go to the right." Alexis ordered. The pokemon scrambled to do as told. Torterra, Murkrow, and Ninjask liked Oran while Elekid, Weavile, and Chimchar liked Pecha. Alexis set bowls in front of Murkrow, Torterra, and Ninjask. She scooped some Oran ice cream into their bowls, then she gave Weavile, Elekid, and Chimchar Pecha Berry Ice Pops. "Okay guys, try them, tell me what you think, I made it myself. Of course I had a little help from my Pokemon..."

The pokemon took a bite of their cool treats and loved it. They gave complementing sounds towards Alexis and kept eating. Paul gave Alexis a small smile, which she returned.

* * *

"How long till we get there Paul?" Alexis asked, licking a waffle cone of Gingerbread ice cream. Paul spared her a glance.

"About a day." He said, keeping his eyes on the path. Alexis pouted at the long walk and sighed. Alexis then smirked and teasingly slipped her hand into Paul's, pleased to find that once again that all Paul did was blush and not pull away. She laced their fingers together and walked on happily by his side. She liked holding his warm hand, it made her feel safe, even though she was more than capable of defending herself. "If you're so eager to get there, why not use your pokemon?"

Alexis widened her eyes at the suggestion. "That's a great idea Paul, why didn't I think of that?" Alexis finished her ice cream then enlarged her trunk and dropped two of her pokeballs inside and took two more out. "I know just the Pokemon that need a good run."

Alexis then threw her pokeballs into the air. "Zebstrika! Rapidash! It's time for a run!"

The two horse pokemon came out of their balls with a whinny. They turned to Alexis. Alexis got on Rapidash, confident that her beloved pokemon would not hurt her. She then turned to Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika? Do you mind giving Paul a lift? We're going to Hearthrome City." Alexis smiled. All she wanted was to get off the road, it's been 2 days already. Zebstrika whinnied and nodded, then he turned to Paul, who got on quite gracefully. "Let's go!"

Then the two horse pokemon were off, running at fast speeds towards the large city.

* * *

"Okay guys, let's take a break." Alexis called out, motioning for Rapidash and Zebstrika to slow down and stop. Once they did, the two trainers got off their steeds. Alexis conjured a water trough. "_Aguamenti!_" A jet of water flew out from the tip of her wand and filled the trough. Both pokemon eagerly drank their fill of the cool water. Alexis then conjured a second trough and filled it with pokemon food.

She pulled out two pre-made potato salad sandwiches from her backpack and handed one to Paul, who took it with a thankful nod.

"Do you want a drink? I have Sodas, lemonade, tea, juice, water, coffee, hot chocolate, and milk." Alexis said.

"Leppa Berry juice if you have it." Paul said. Alexis nodded and sifted through a red cooler. She then pulled out a cup of Leppa Berry juice. She seemed to have gotten the juice from a drink dispenser. She put a few ice cubes in before she handed the glass of juice to Paul. She then took out her own drink, a glass of iced lemon tea.

They ate their snack/lunch quietly as usual.

* * *

**Chapter #9 – Hearthrome at Last**

* * *

"Return!" Alexis commanded and her two pokemon were put back into their balls. "Thanks you two, take a good rest." Then she turned to Paul. "Should we get a room at the centre?"

Paul nodded and they were off.

* * *

"Hey Paul, check it out. There's going to be a tag team battle competition going on soon, it's in a few days, not to long after the Hearthrome city pokemon contest. Then after the Tag battle, we can head for the Hearthrome gym! We're going to be here for at least a week." Alexis said, handing the flyer to Paul, who looked it over. "Are you going to enter in the tag team battle?"

"Yes." Paul said. "Sounds interesting and will be good training for my pokemon. We're allowed to substitute between battles only. Are you going to enter?"

Alexis took the flyer back and read it over again. "Yes. The prize are soothe bells, interesting. Anyways, the pairings are drawn at random, it's a rare chance if we are going to be tag team partners."

"Poke pokemon are you going to use?" Paul asked.

"That's a hard one...It'll be a surprise." Alexis grinned. Paul rolled his eyes.

"And the contest?" he asked.

"Mime Jr. He loves to perform. Cleffa too, it's a double contest" Alexis said. Taking out Mime Jr's Pokeball along with Cleffa's.

* * *

"Now let's welcome our 3rd contestant! Alexis!" The announcer announced and Alexis walked up onto stage in the spotlight.

"Mime Jr, Cleffa, show them what you're made of!" Alexis called as she threw her two pokeball into the air.

The small cute clown pokemon came out of his ball in a flurry of musical notes along side with the adorable star shaped pokemon. "Mime mime!" "Clef! Cleffa!"

"Aww! How cute!" The announcer cooed with the rest of the female audience.

"Mime Jr, use Shadow ball then Hidden power. Cleffa, Follow up with psychic then Teeter dance!" Alexis called out.

The shadow balls and hidden power melded together to create bright sparkling purple light. Controlled with physic, they made great miniature spotlights for Mime Jr and Cleffa. Cleffa then used teeter dance to dance cutely in the sparking purple light, making her shine alongside Mime Jr, who was dancing together with Cleffa. Alexis laughed as she danced with her pokemon. Paul have a small smile at this.

"How adorable! Look how Mime Jr and Cleffa dance in their own spotlight together!" The Announced cooed. "But what do the judges think?"

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo praised, giving her a 10.

"Amazing, she really showed off her pokemon's cute appeal!" Mr. Contesta said, giver her a 9.

"Her Mime Jr and Cleffa shine like a stars!" Nurse joy said, giver her a 10 as well.

"There you have it folks! A 29! The highest score yet!" The announced yelled out and Alexis bowed with her pokemon before leaving the stage.

* * *

"So we meet again huh?" Zoey asked, walking up to Alexis, who greeted her with a small hug, which Zoey returned. "How've you been? I heard from Dawn that you've been travelling with Paul, the stiff."

Alexis laughed. "He's a stiff alright. Doesn't say much but he's nice company."

"I'm sure." Zoey smiled. "You did great out there by the way. How many ribbons have you won?"

"I have two right now. Hopefully I'll get the third today." Alexis grinned. "How about you?"

"I have one so far, hoping for my second." Zoey said.

"You are Alexis, am I correct?" A smooth voice said from behind her. Alexis turned around and saw a man who looked to be around 19-20 years old, carrying a mew harp and wearing a green cape and hat.

"Yes, who're you?" Alexis asked.

"My name is Nando, I've heard quite a few things about you from Dawn." Nando smiled. Alexis thought he was very attractive.

"Did you now?" Alexis asked.

Nando nodded. "I heard that you are a very good coordinator and trainer."

Alexis smiled at him. "Thanks. Are you coordinating along with doing Gym battles?"

Nando nodded. "I could not decide on which I'd rather do. How about you?"

Alexis nodded. "I am as well. I want to make the most of my journey."

Zoey frowned. "But Contests and Gym Battles aren't very much alike..."

Alexis shrugged. "I know, I like both ways."

Zoey rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Good luck in the contest Alexis." Nando said before walking away.

"That was interesting." Zoey said. Alexis nodded.

"I'm not complaining, the guy is hot." Alexis giggled. Zoey laughed.

"And here I thought that you were with Paul." Zoey teased. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dating him if that's what you mean." Alexis said.

"You could be though." Zoey shrugged.

"I guess so, I've thought about it for sure, but I'm not sure if he'd date me." Alexis laughed. Zoey shook her head with a grinned.

"I think he would." Zoey said. Alexis smiled at her, then she looked to the screen.

"Oh...Dawn didn't make it..." Alexis said. Zoey looked up as well, she and Alexis made the first round along with Nando and Jessilina.

* * *

"And now for the final round! It's Nando against Alexis!" The announcer announced.

The two coordinators walked onto stage, taking out their pokeballs. Nando had won against Jessilina in the previous round and Alexis won against Zoey in the previous round, making the two the finalists.

"Kricketune, come on out if you please." Nando said, calling out his pokemon. His bug pokemon came out of his ball in a flurry of musical streams.

"Cleffa, show 'em what you've got!" Alexis called out, her star pokemon appearing in a flurry if glitter.

"And...GO!" The announcer said with 5 minutes on the clock.

"Quick, use Psychic and follow up with a flamethrower!" Alexis commanded. Cleffa lifted Kricketune into the air then relentlessly used flamethrower. "Then use double team and follow up with a shower of fire blasts!"

Cleffa then multiplied and surrounded Kricketune from all sides. Nando panicked slightly.

"Use X-scissor to get rid of them all Kricketune if you please." Nando commanded politely. The burned Kricketune did as told but was still hit with multiple fire blasts, which knocked him out.

"Kricketune is unable to battle! Alexis and Cleffa are the winners of the Hearthrome City Contest!" The announcer announced, cheering came from the whole crowd.

Nando shook hands with Alexis then walked off stage. Alexis walked up to the announcer, who awarded her with the Hearthrome ribbon.

* * *

"You were great out there Alexis. Your Mime Jr is a tough opponent." Zoey said, shaking hands with Alexis.

"Yeah Alexis, you were great." Dawn said, she looked sad from not making it through the appeal round.

"Thanks you two." Alexis smiled. "Are any of you going to Participate in the tag team battle tournament? Paul and I already signed up."

Dawn perked up at this. "I am, along with Ash and Brock."

Alexis nodded. "And you Zoey?"

Zoey shook her head. "I'm just going to watch, these kinds of battles aren't my thing anyways."

"I hope to see you in another contest then." Alexis said. Zoey nodded.

"Of course." Zoey said, she then turned to leave.

"See you later Down, I'm going to go and meet up with Paul now." Alexis said, Dawn nodded at her before she left.

* * *

"You were good." Paul said. Alexis beamed at him. Paul hardly ever praised anyone, and if he did, then he really meant it.

"Thanks." Alexis grinned.

"Why don't you evolve your pokemon?" Paul asked. Alexis shrugged.

"I like them that way and they don't want to evolve, so I gave them both an everstone to hold on to." Alexis said.

Paul then seemed to remember something. "By the way, Fantina the Hearthrome Gym leader isn't here, so we won't be able to get a gym battle."

"Aww..." Alexis pouted.

* * *

**Chapter #10 – Tag Team Battle**

* * *

Alexis and Paul went to the tournament together, with Paul secretly hoping to be teamed up with Alexis, so he wouldn't have to worry with putting up with a loser trainer.

When the two got to the tournament stadium, there was a bunch of people waiting in the middle of the field. Each was required to take a number sign.

Alexis got 9, and she was to be paired up with 16, much to the disappointment of Paul, who had 2 and was to be paired up with 5. So the two split up to find their partners.

"Hey! You're my partner Alexis, I'm #16." Brock smiled. Alexis grinned at him and shook hands.

"Great!" Alexis smiled. "What pokemon are you going to use?"

"I think I'll use Sudowoodo and Croagunk, my Happiny can't battle yet, she's just a baby." Brock said. "What about you?"

"It all depends." Alexis smiled mysteriously. Brock raised a brow.

Paul grimaced as he was paired up with Ash, Dawn in the meanwhile was a bit creeped out by her partner Conway.

* * *

"Go Bagon!" the trainer said.

"Yanma! You're up!" the other trainer said.

"Go Sudowoodo!" Brock called out.

"Dusknoir! Let's do this!" Alexis called out. "Use scary face!"

Dusknoir let out the best scary face it could muster and scared the living daylights out of the other two pokemon, Brock and Sudowoodo were a bit scared of the intimidating ghost pokemon as well.

"Sudowoodo, use flail on Bagon while he's scared!" Brock commanded.

"Dusknoir, use fire punch on Yanma!" Alexis ordered.

Alexis sweatdropped as she watched Sudowoodo use flail, it looked a bit...silly, like a one sided sissy slap fight, but it was useful it in end. She then watched as Dusknoir knocked out Yanma with one hit, it was no surprise after all, she had raised Dusknoir from when he was just a egg she had gotten from doing an old couple a favour.

"Finish of Bagon with a hammer arm!" Brock commanded. After tat, the two pokemon were out and they advanced through the tournament.

**In the stands**

"That's some Dusknoir..." Ash muttered, checking the pokemon over in his pokedex.

"Did you see that scary face? Man was it frightening!" Dawn shivered.

"That's a very powerful pokemon." Conway praised.

"It was no surprise." Paul snorted. Yes, he had expected for Alexis' chosen pokemon to be very powerful.

**Out in the field**

"Your Dusknoir is amazing." Brock said, inspecting the ghost pokemon. Dusknoir paid no mind to him as Alexis allowed it. "What do you feed him? He looks really healthy."

"Oh! I make my own pokemon food from scratch." Alexis said. Brock nodded.

"Can I see some of your recipes? I want to compare it to mine, my dream is to be the world's best pokemon breeder!" Brock said with the passion.

"Sure, let's go to the stands and I'll show you." Alexis said, returning her pokemon as Brock did the same to his.

* * *

"Wow, some of the stuff you put into your pokemon food are things I never thought of doing." Brock said, taking notes from Alexis' recipe book.

"Your pokemon food is quite amazing as well, I can tell you put a lot of work into your profession." Alexis said, looking through his own recipe book. Then she looked at Paul's tag team battle with Ash and sweatdropped, their teamwork was horrendous. She knew Paul disliked Ash but this was ridiculous, his pride and arrogance was getting in the way. Alexis sighed, at least they won in the end, but Alexis disapproved on how Paul just stopped commanding Chimchar in the middle of the battle.

"Oh look, we're up Brock." Alexis said.

Brock nodded and gave the book back to Alexis.

* * *

Now Alexis and Brock were in the Semi finals against Conway and Dawn after a long series of battles.

"Dusknoir, do me proud!" Alexis called out.

"Dusknoooiiirr." Dusknoir roared.

"Sudowoodo, you're up!" Brock called out.

"Heracross, let's go!" Conway commanded.

"Buizel! Spotlight!" Dawn called out.

"Dusknoir! Use thunderpunch on Buizel now!" Alexis commanded quickly, eager to make the first hit to get rid of Sudowoodo's weakness.

"Dodge and use Aqua jet on Sudowoodo!" Dawn commanded.

"Use Ice punch to interfere, Dusknoir! Don't let Buizel touch Sudowoodo!" Alexis commanded.

"Sudowoodo! Use hammer arm on Heracross!" Brock ordered.

"Counter with megahorn!" Conway commanded.

Dusknoir landed a successful ice punch on Buizel, encasing the water pokemon in ice. Sudowoodo squared off with Heracross.

"Use flail Sudowoodo!" Brock commanded and Sudowoodo landed numerous hits on Heracross.

"Dusknoir, use Hex on Buizel!" Alexis smirked. Dusknoir did as told and relentlessly let an onslaught of dark energy in the form of blue, magenta, and dark blue rings at Buizel, causing major damage because of it's frozen status.

The ice broke and Buizel was down for the count.

Alexis looked over to Sudowoodo and Heracross, both looked exhausted.

"Dusknoir, finish off Heracross with fire punch." Alexis commanded, and with that, Heracross was unable to dodge and he was down for the count as well.

Brock did a high five with Alexis as they made it to the finals, which was the next day.

* * *

Alexis watched as Paul released his Chimchar, she sat down with him on a nearby bench and place her head on his shoulder. Paul felt comfortable enough for him to snake his arm around her waist.

"You did the right thing. Chimchar just wasn't suited for your method of training. He'll be happier with Ash." Alexis said with a soft voice. Paul said nothing and just kept staring on into the sunset. He subtly leaned his head on her head after a long while, they sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Torterra, standby for battle!" Paul said.

"Go Staravia!" Ash called out.

"Croagunk, you're next!" Brock said.

"Dusknoir, let's show 'em what you've got!" Alexis said fiercely. "Use Ice punch on Torterra!"

"Counter with Leaf storm!" Paul commanded.

"Dodge it and use blizzard!" Alexis ordered.

The blizzard did major damage to Torterra and froze the tips of Staravia's wings.

"Croagunk! Use poison jab on Staravia!" Brock commanded.

"Dodge and try to use Aerial ace!" Ash ordered.

Staravia was barely able to dodge Croagunk and managed to fly, despite his slightly frozen wings.

"Now use ice punch!" Alexis commanded. Dusknoir gave Torterra a very powerful ice punch.

"Use Frenzy plant!" Paul growled.

"Freeze them all with ice beam! Then finish him off with shadow punch!" Alexis commanded.

A few managed to hit Dusknoir, but in the end, he was able to freeze the plants. Then a fist came out of Torterra's shadow and hit the continental pokemon with great force, knocking it out.

"Now, knock Staravia to the ground with Shadow punch!" Alexis commanded. Dusknoir did as told and a shadowy fist slammed Staravia into the ground.

"No! Staravia! Get up!" Ash commanded.

"Use brick break on Staravia while he's down!" Brock ordered and with that, it was a critical hit and it was down for the count.

"We did it Brock!" Alexis grinned and gave him a high five, which he returned happily. Then Alexis hugged Dusknoir, who returned her hug. "Good job buddy! We won!"

"Dusk! Dusknoir!" Dusknoir agreed happily.

"Good job Croagunk." Brock said, patting the poison pokemon on the head.

* * *

"Congratulations you two, you won the tournament and a soothe bell." The Announcer said.

"Thanks." Alexis smiled and gave the Soothe bell to her Dusknoir, who took it with pride. Brock gave his Croagunk the Soothe bell as well.

* * *

"Your Dusknoir is really strong!" Dawn said, looking at the ghost pokemon.

"Of course, I raised it since he was just an egg!" Alexis said proudly and fondly.

Conway was inspecting Dusknoir closely. "Such a magnificent pokemon! He barely took a scratch in the whole tournament! Amazing! He is very well trained as well."

"Thanks Conway." Alexis smiled.

"Yes, I hope I will be able to have a pokemon just like Dusknoir, I simply must have one! I must search for a Duskull or Duskclops immediately!" Conway said, his glasses glinting in the light. Alexis backed away from him a bit as did Dusknoir.

"You did amazing out there Brock!" Ash praised. Brock rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Couldn't have done it without a great partner like Alexis." Brock said.

"Alexis, c'mon, let's go." Paul called towards her in his usual tone of rudeness, disdain, bluntness, and arrogance.

"How rude!" Dawn huffed.

"I must agree." Conway said, pushing up his glasses and glancing at Paul, who was impatiently waiting.

"Jerk." Ash mumbled, Brock sweatdropped.

"Oh! I gotta go guys! See you later! Return Dusknoir. It was great meeting you all and I hope to see you soon!" Alexis said and returned Dusknoir to his ball before running to Paul.

"How does she put up with him?" Dawn asked. "He's just so..."

"Huh..." Brock said, observing on how Paul is interacting with Alexis. "I think I know."

"What Brock?" Ash asked, dense as ever.

Dawn then caught on, so did Conway.

"You don't mean..." Dawn gasped.

"What?" Ash asked again, annoyed that he just wasn't getting it. Pikachu sighed.

"What Brock might be saying is that Paul could have feelings for Alexis." Conway concluded.

"Yeah, they look like they're friends, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ash asked.

The three face faulted along with Pikachu and Piplup.

"He means that Paul might love Alexis!" Dawn sighed.

"What? No way!" Ash denied.

"I think he does. Looking on how he interacts with Alexis. He is naturally kinder and gentler towards her. And if you look closely, his face gets a bit red when he's near her." Conway said. "I would say that Brock is right."

"Mhmm." Brock nodded.

"Weird..." Ash said.

"Well I think it's cute." Dawn said.

"But Alexis is nice...and well...Paul isn't." Ash said.

"They do say that opposites attract." Conway said, his glasses glinting once again. He took a short glance at Dawn and blushed slightly. "Alexis is a very kind and beautiful girl after all, I don't blame him for liking her."

"I guess so." Ash shrugged.

* * *

**Chapter #11 – Cynthia, Sinnoh's Pokemon Champion**

* * *

Alexis watched Paul's obvious defeat from Cynthia, her pokemon were just on another level, way higher than Paul's.

Cynthia then spotted Alexis, who was watching from the crowd. "I was wondering when I'd meet you. Lance, Steven, and Wallace told me all about you Alexis."

Alexis blinked. Cynthia chuckled.

"Yes I know you. Your name is in the Hoenn and Johto Hall of Fame, for beating Both Lance, Steven, and Wallace." Cynthia said, walking up to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Alexis said and shook Cynthia's hand.

"I can't wait until you challenge the Elite 4. I want a good battle from you." Cynthia smiled, Alexis returned it. "You have a good chance of earning your name in the hall of fame in Sinnoh as well."

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to an official battle with you too." Alexis smiled. Cynthia nodded at her before leaving.

Paul walked up to her as the crowd dispersed, whispering about what they had just witnessed.

"What was that about?" Paul asked.

"She said that she was looking forward to a battle against me. She heard about me from Wallace, Steven, and Lance." Alexis said. Paul nodded and they headed to the pokemon centre.

* * *

**Chapter #12 – Trading**

* * *

Alexis walked along the path to Solaceon Town, where the next contest would be. Right beside her was Paul. Alexis once again was eating a frosty treat, she was eating Sea Salt ice cream on a waffle cone, while Paul slowly ate a Leppa Berry Ice Pop. It was quite a warm day, needing to cool off, the two decided to have a chilly treat.

The two had just stopped by at a small town near Solaceon town. By the pokemon centre, there was a battle field, the two immediately recognized the people occupying the grounds as Ash, Zoey, Dawn, and Brock.

"Oh, it's _them._" Paul said with disdain lacing his voice. "I'm outta here. I'm going to go train."

"Okay, I'll see you later at dinner then Paul?" Alexis asked. Paul nodded then headed for a forest nearby.

Alexis called out to the group as she walked towards them, still licking her sea salt ice cream. "Hey guys, what up?"

Zoey looked up to see Alexis right by the field, eating light blue ice cream on a waffle cone. "Hey Alexis! I didn't know that you were going to be here."

The rest of the group looked up to see Alexis and greeted her.

"Paul and I decided to stop by" Alexis said, licking her ice cream. " While Paul went to go train, I came here to see you guys. How've you been?"

"We're testing out some things. Dawn and Ash are considering trading their pokemon." Zoey said.

Alexis walked over to the group. "Oh? What for?"

"Well, I saw that Dawn's Buizel liked battling more than performing, it's the other way around for Aipom though. So I told them to switch for a while to see how it feels." Zoey said.

"That's interesting. But I get what you mean." Alexis nodding, munching on her cone now that her ice cream was gone.

"Hey Alexis, I was wondering if I could borrow your recipe book again." Brock said, coming over.

"Sure Brock." Alexis nodded and set down her backpack, she sifted through it until she pulled out a black notebook. "Here." Alexis said, handing the notebook over, Brock took it gratefully.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I made a recipe book for my pokemon food, medicine, and my regular food. Brock is just taking some notes." Alexis explained. Ash nodded. "So Dawn, are you going to enter the Solaceon town contest?"

Dawn nodded. "Sure am!"

Alexis then turned to Zoey. "What about you Zoey?"

"Not this time, after you beat me twice, in a row, I'm re-thinking some of my combinations." Zoey said, shaking her head. "I'm just going to watch, what about you?"

"I sure am. I'm hoping for my 4th ribbon." Alexis said. "I haven't decided on which pokemon to use yet though."

"I'll be rooting for you and Dawn then." Zoey said. Alexis smiled at her.

"Thanks Zoey. Anyways, Ash, how's Chimchar?" Alexis asked. Ash smiled.

"He's doing great Alexis. Here, I'll show you." Ash said, taking out his pokeball. "Come on out Chimchar!"

"Chim! Chimchar char!" The small fire monkey said happily. When he spotted Alexis, He tackled her in a hug. Alexis laughed as she returned that hug.

"Hey Chimchar, looks like Ash is taking good care of you." Alexis smiled and cradled the fire pokemon. Chimchar nodded.

"Chimchar! Char chim!" Chimchar chirped.

"Wow Alexis, Chimchar likes you a lot." Ash said, stunned.

Alexis gave a small smile. "Yeah well, I'm the cook and the nurse of the group. Like Brock is here. I took care of Paul's pokemon after training when there are no centres nearby." Alexis then put Chimchar back onto the ground and sifted through her back pack again. She pulled out a Pecha Ice Pop and handed it to Chimchar, who took it with glee.

"Pika! Pika pi!" Pikachu said, raising a paw.

Alexis laughed. She pulled out a Sitrus Berry Ice Pop and handed it to Pikachu, who took it happily and started to eat. She handed a Liechi Berry Ice Pop to Aipom, a Oran Berry Ice Pop to Buizel, and a Lum Berry Ice Pop to Piplup. "Do you guys want one?"

"Sure." Zoey nodded with the rest of the group. Alexis smiled and handed a Cherry Ice Pop to Zoey, a Lemon Ice Pop to Brock, a Grape Ice Pop to Ash, and a Raspberry Ice Pop to Dawn.

"Thanks." They all said before digging in.

"Where do you keep these Popsicles in backpack? Wouldn't they melt?" Dawn asked.

"Nope, I have a cooler in there. It's like a portable freezer. So you don't have to worry about that." Alexis explained. The 4 nodded at the explanation, accepting it.

* * *

After an interesting encounter with Team Rocket, Dawn and Ash indeed decided to trade pokemon. While the 4 stayed behind, Alexis and Paul went on their way to Solaceon town early. Alexis knew that Paul and Ash would not survive a trip together so it was better to go separately.

* * *

**Chapter #13 – Fever Trouble**

* * *

Alexis groaned, she had been having a killer headache for a while now, not to mention she felt really hot.

The two trainers at the moment were setting up camp. Paul then noticed that Alexis was panting heavily, her face was red, she looked unwell, and there was beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face. Paul sighed and walked over to her. He placed a hand her on forehead and sighed once again.

"You have a fever Alexis. Bed, now." Paul commanded. Alexis was barely conscious as she leaned against Paul. Paul shook his head and picked her up bridal style and set her on her bed inside the tent.

He needed some fever medicine so he sifted through his bag, hoping that he still had the small bottle of medicine that Reggie made him bring. He sighed once he remembered that he had left it at home before starting the Sinnoh region, claiming that he had no need for it. He then walked over to Alexis' bag and sifted through it, looking for the first aid kit that should have a whole hospital inside. He searched through the enchanted bag for a few more minutes before finding the white case he was looking for.

He set it on the ground and opened it up, the case fell out into many compartments like the large makeup cases he saw when he was walking through the Veilstone department store, and of course it was charmed with an expansion charm. Paul looked through each labelled sections. There was a section for potion sprays, herb pills, medical equipment such as gauze or tweezers, ethers, elixirs, antidotes, status healers, revives, healing powders, fresh and dried herbs, salves, ointments, vitamins, and medicinal pills and potions. He took out the plastic bottle that was labelled for fever tablets.

"She really did pack the whole hospital in there." Paul mumbled.

He then took a glass cup from one of the tent kitchen cabinets and filled it with water. On the bottle, it read that it was perfectly safe to consume before or after a meal. So while he got dinner ready, he was going to give Alexis one pill before feeding her dinner.

He then took out a instant cold compress strip from the first aid kit and peeled off the sticker paper. Then he stuck it onto her forehead, carefully minding her hair. After that, he sat her up and coaxed the fever pill down her throat. Paul sighed when he realized that he was going to have to change her clothes. Maybe one of her pokemon could do it for him. He looked over to her pokeball belt and took off the golden pokeball containing her most precious pokemon, Mew.

"Mew, standby." Paul commanded and threw the pokeball into the air.

"Mew!" Mew chirped happily as he was released then he turned to Paul was a questioning brow.

"I need you to change Alexis' clothes, she's sick at the moment and I have to start on dinner." Paul said. Mew saluted Paul before doing as he asked.

Paul was going to make vegetable soup, something that Reggie had taught him to make along ago.

* * *

"Hey wake up, you need to have some dinner." Paul said and gently nudged Alexis awake.

"Mnn...?" Alexis slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "What happened?"

"You got a fever." Paul said simply.

Alexis sat up slowly and looked down at her clothes, it was changed to her pyjamas. "Who changed my clothes?"

"Mew." Paul said. Alexis nodded. Paul then set a tray on Alexis' lap, it held a bowl of vegetable soup, a cup of water, and a spoon. "Eat."

Alexis giggled and smiled. "Thank you Paul, it looks delicious."

"It's nothing." Paul blushed lightly. "I already ate so I'm going out to train, and I'm borrowing your pokemon as well. I'll leave Salamence behind though."

Alexis nodded and started to drink her soup.

* * *

Right before Alexis was about to sleep, Paul thrust a pill and another glass of water into her hands. "Medicine first." He said sternly.

Alexis nodded and downed the pill before Paul took the empty glass of water back. Alexis crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Alexis woke the next morning back to normal. She figured it was because of her magic that she was healed faster. She peeled off the ice compress on her forehead and threw it away. She then changed into her normal clothes and got started on breakfast.

* * *

Paul woke up to a appetizing smell. He got out of bed and changed into he day clothes before walking out of his room to see that Alexis was up. He looked as good as new, but he wanted to make sure anyways. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead, her temperature was back to normal so he sighed in relief.

Alexis smiled up at him. "Morning Paul. I cook breakfast, cheese omelets."

Paul nodded and grabbed his own plate, digging into the meal. It was delicious as usual. Once he finished, Alexis dealt with the dishes.

When Paul was gathering up his things he was suddenly turned around and kissed on the cheek. He blushed a brilliant red.

"That's for taking care of me when I was sick." Alexis grinned.

"It's nothing." Paul said before turning back to his things, his cheeks still flaming red. Alexis giggled before going to pack her things.

* * *

Paul became alarmed after his Electabuzz fell over, his face red. He never fainted from his training so early before. Paul went to go check it out, it seemed that Electabuzz had a fever, a high one. He returned all of his other pokemon and carried Electabuzz to the tent where Alexis was making dinner.

"Alexis." Paul called. Alexis poked her head out of the tent.

"Yeah?"

"I need you help, Electabuzz has a fever." Paul said. Alexis looked alarmed.

"Bring him inside." Alexis said. Paul nodded.

* * *

"Okay first thing is first, lay Electabuzz down on the bed over here." Alexis said. Paul did as told. "Now we put a few blankets over Electabuzz to keep him warm, but we have to expose his tail so he doesn't get too hot. If he still feels cold, he'll move his tail under the blankets himself. You listening?"

Paul nodded.

"Now then." Alexis checked Electabuzz over. "I see now. He's just been storing up too much electricity, the fever is caused by that. It happens with electric type pokemon from time to time. We have to get the electricity out."

Alexis took out her wand and pointed it to Electabuzz's antenna. "_Absorbeo!_"

Electricity gathered at the tip of the wand, the more electricity Alexis absorbed from Electabuzz, the larger the ball of electricity at the tip of the wand would get. Soon there was a decently large ball of electricity at the tip of Alexis' wand. Alexis stopped absorbing the electricity once Electabuzz's heavy breathing stopped and his face didn't look as red.

"Now then, while I dispose of this, you go and mix Oran berries and ice and put them through a blender to make a slushie for Electabuzz to eat. It'll go down easy this way, once it's completely blended, put the mixture into a bowl."

Paul nodded and walked to the kitchen while Alexis went outside of the tent to throw the ball of electricity at the ground nearby.

* * *

Paul handed the bowl of the Oran slushie to Alexis along with a metal spoon.

"Electabuzz dear, please eat." Alexis cooed, holding a spoonful of the Oran slushie to Electabuzz.

"Buzz..." Electabuzz opened his mouth and one spoonful at a time, he ate the Oran slushie until the bowl was empty.

"How're you feeling?" Alexis asked, brushing her hand over his forehead.

"Electa, electabuzzzz..." Electabuzz said tiredly, but managed a small smile.

"Good." Alexis smiled and took out her first aid kit. She opened it up and searched through it until she found a clear brown plastic bottle with a lightning bolt on it. She unscrewed the lid and took out a small white round tablet. She then put the bottle back into her kit and put the kit away. She held out the tablet for Electabuzz to swallow. "Take this, it'll help regulate your voltage levels."

Electabuzz nodded and swallowed the small tablet, then settled down for a nice rest, feeling much better.

"There you go Paul, Electabuzz should be feeling better by morning. So go easy on the training for the next day or so and he'll be fully recovered." Alexis said. Paul nodded.

"Thanks." He said.

Alexis smiled at him. "No problem, what are friends for? I guess it's a good thing I nearly bought out the whole pharmacy back in Eterna huh?"

After a nice dinner of sandwiches, the two went to sleep after Alexis checked on Electabuzz once more.

* * *

In the middle of the nice. Alexis woke up and checked on Electabuzz again before doing her original set mission. Alexis wanted Paul to be prepared, just in case something like the fever incident, should anything happen while she was away and there were no Pokemon centres nearby. So she created a small and simple first aid kit for Paul. She put in a few Potion sprays, medication pills/tablets, gauze, bandages, status healers, heal powders, antidotes, salves, ointments, and revives. She also put in a small booklet of instructions inside the kit. She neatly slipped the small kit into his backpack before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter #14 – Welcome to the Family**

* * *

After the easy win in Solaceon town with her Mismagius and Infernape, the two were just about to reach Veilstone city, where the large Veilstone department store was. She couldn't wait to stock up on supplies. They also sold Lava Cookies there, she was eager to compare hers to the original.

Then there was the fact that Paul lived in Veilstone city, with his breeder brother Reggie.

* * *

Alexis looked at the city with awe as they entered. She held Paul's hand the entire time, not that he minded, he actually liked holding her hand. He would get a warm fluttering feeling in his chest whenever she was near him. His heart would beat faster as well, not to mention that his face would heat up.

"Paul?" a voice called out. Paul turned around to see his brother Reggie. He was holding a bag of groceries, he stared at Paul with surprise, then eyed the two trainer's held hands with with great shock. His little brother never showed any affection to anyone every since he was little, not even he himself. So who was the girl who seemed to have Paul's possibly romantic affections? "Hey Paul, you didn't tell me that you were coming home today!"

"Reggie." Paul acknowledged. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"It's good to see you." Reggie said cheerfully. He walked over to the two trainers. He then eyed Alexis. She was a very beautiful girl indeed, but it would take much much more than that to gain Paul's affections. After all, during trainer school, Paul had his own fanclub. Reggie was quite proud of his brother for being so popular with the girls even if he didn't want to be. At that age, girls were 'icky'. Even till this day, Paul turned out to be the strongest trainer that came out of the trainer school in his age group, and he still was the most popular to boot. "And who is this young lady?"

Alexis smiled up at Reggie. "My name is Alexis Vivian Potter-Black. It's nice to meet you Reggie, Paul had told me a bit about you."

"Did he now?" Reggie smiled as he raised a brow at Paul, who just looked away. He chuckled then turned back to Alexis. "It's nice to meet you too Alexis. Would you like to come over for some snacks?"

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Yes please!"

* * *

"So Alexis, how did you and Paul meet?"Reggie asked as he set down a plate of cookies along with some ice cold juice.

Alexis took a sip of her juice and smiled. "I met him on the way to Oreburgh City from Jubilife City. I saw him training in the forest, then we battled with me winning of course. Ever since then, we travelled together." Alexis said.

Reggie smiled. "Sounds like a nice story." He figured that Paul would like a girl who was a stronger trainer than he was. It seemed that he liked the strong feisty ones, not unlike himself. He was dating Maylene after all, the gym leader of Veilstone City and the user of fighting type pokemon. Maylene was a tough one alright. "You two make a good couple. I never knew my little brother had similar tastes to my own."

Paul chocked on his drink while Alexis just blinked.

"What?" Reggie asked, confused.

Alexis sweatdropped. Well, with the way they acted with each other, it probably did seem like they were a couple. What with the holding hands and stuff. Alexis guessed that she did like Paul more than a friend, but never really thought about it much. "We're not a couple..."

Reggie blinked. "But...you two were holding hands and stuff, I was so sure that you were...Oh I'm so sorry!"

Alexis just waved it off as Paul got his coughing under control. "Not problem Reggie. Most would think the same thing I guess."

Reggie smiled at them. "You're right, Paul blushes when he's near you, he never does that...ever."

Paul looked away, embarrassed by his older brother. Alexis looked at Paul and raised a brow.

Then Paul turned to Reggie again with a scowl. "Wait a second. What do you mean I have similar tastes to yours?"

Reggie chuckled. "Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm dating Maylene, the Gym leader here in Veilstone."

Paul blinked. "Since when?"

"Since you participated in the Kanto league..." Reggie said, trailing off a bit.

Paul twitched. "That was 3 months ago."

Reggie sweatdropped then smiled sheepishly. "Must've slipped my mind then."

Paul sighed and leaned back into the couch. Alexis just watched with amusement. Then Reggie seemed to recognize Alexis.

"Wait a second, you're the Alexis who beat Wallace, Steven, and Lance!" Reggie gasped.

Alexis smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, they were really close battles."

Reggie chuckled. "I'm sure."

"How am I similar to Maylene?" Alexis asked. Reggie smiled as he turned to her.

"You're both small and feisty, not to mention strong." Reggie stated with a large smile.

Paul then remembered when back in Jubilife, a trainer decided to have a feel of Alexis' ass. That did not turn out well. Paul had to hold Alexis back as she almost killed the guy with her bare hands. Since that day forth, he made a mental note on not to anger her. "That sounds like Alexis alright." Paul said with a smirk.

Alexis pouted. "You're just thinking about that time in Jubilife aren't you? The guy had it coming!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "You nearly killed him."

"He had it coming I tell you! The girls who experienced the same thing agreed with me." Alexis said with a huff.

Paul shook his head, looking at Reggie who looked back with a raised brow, demanding an explanation. "It went like this."

**Flashback**

_Alexis and Paul were walking down the road, that is until a guy came by, looking at Alexis with a perverted grin. He reached down and groped Alexis' rear end, making her squeak and turn around with a scowl. Paul noticed that Alexis had stopped walking and looked behind him, only to see Alexis pounding a guy in the face._

"_How dare you touch me like that you creep! Pervert!" Alexis snarled. Paul somewhat feared for his life at the moment._

_Then a small crowd started to gather._

"_Hey! That's the guy who touched me yesterday!" one girl cried out._

"_Me too! He touched me just a few hours ago!" another girl agreed._

"_You go girl! Beat that perv!" a girl cheered on._

_Paul immediately went over and pulled Alexis off of the man as Officer Jenny came in and arrested the man for several sexual assault charges._

"_Calm down Alexis." Paul said. Alexis growled, he sighed. "There is not use in getting worked up over the guy. He isn't worth it."_

_Alexis smiled at Paul slightly and calmed down a bit, Paul deemed it safe to release her._

"_Thanks Paul." Alexis smiled. Paul just shrugged and they were on their back again to Floaroma town._

**End Flashback.**

Reggie blinked. "I see. Quite an interesting story."

Paul rolled his eyes again and looked at Alexis, who was preening with pride at what she had done to the pervert.

"So Alexis, where have you travelled so far?" Reggie asked.

"I've been to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orange islands, and a little bit of Unova so far." Alexis said.

"Oh? What leagues?" He asked.

"I got in the top 4 in the Kanto league, 2nd place in the Orange League, Top coordinator in Johto, first place in the Johto league and the champion of Johto, Top coordinator of Hoenn, first place in the Hoenn league and champion of Hoenn, and last but not least, master of the Battle Frontier." Alexis said proudly. She was truly proud of her accomplishments in such a short time, even if she had a _little_ help from her magic.

Reggie's jaw nearly dropped. "You've accomplished quite a bit."

Alexis nodded.

"What's the dream?" Reggie asked.

Alexis furrowed her brow before shrugging. "I just want to make the most of my journey I guess."

Reggie smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me. Anyways, are you two going to challenge Maylene?"

Paul and Alexis both nodded.

"Why don't you give your pokemon a good rest before challenging her. And I must ask you not to be too hard on her, she only had been a Gym leader for 6 months." Reggie warned.

"If she can't handle it then she's weak." Paul scoffed. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind as long as she tries her best." Alexis smiled. "I guess I'll go first since Paul might make her lose her confidence."

Paul snorted. "Me? You're the pokemon champion!"

Alexis pouted. "Hopefully she'll know who I am and not feel bad about it."

"Fat chance." Paul scoffed again.

"Now now you two, no fighting." Reggie scolded lightly. "Now then, why don't you let your pokemon you for some fresh air our in the yard while I prepare dinner?"

"Sure, That's sounds good." Alexis nodded and followed Reggie out the back door.

* * *

"Come on out team!" Alexis called as she threw 6 pokeballs into the air.

They all greeted her as they were released from their balls. Alexis currently had Mew, Milotic, Mismagius, Lilligant, Infernape, and Delcatty on her team. She was planning to switch out some of her pokemon before her battle with Maylene. Paul had Magmar, Electabuzz, Ursaring, Honchkrow, Weavile, and Gliscor on his team. Reggie inspected the pokemon closely.

"All of the pokemon are very healthy! Good job you two!" Reggie praised. "And wow! A Mew! I never thought I'd ever see one! Hello there!"

Mew hugged Reggie and rubbed his cheek against his, obviously, Mew had taken a liking to Reggie as it did to Paul. Reggie laughed and he pet the legendary.

* * *

"What did you call me out here for Paul?" Alexis asked. Paul had been acting a bit strange ever since Reggie stated that the two would make an excellent couple. Paul had called Alexis out in the backyard of his house during the evening after dinner. He had talked to Reggie about it and Reggie said that Paul was most likely in love or at the very least, attracted to Alexis.

Paul stared a Alexis for a moment. "Alexis...I-I love you." He stuttered slightly, obviously nervous. Alexis widened her eyes in shock.

Alexis then smiled at Paul and tackled him in a hug, which he returned. She leaned up and gave him a brief kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

Paul smiled at her and kissed her again, which she eagerly returned. Little did they know that Reggie was watching them, which a smile on his face. His little brother had finally found someone he loves. "Good for you Paul." He said softly to himself. He looked over beside him where Alexis' Mew was spying on the couple as well. Mew smiled and clapped his tiny paws in delight.

* * *

**Chapter #15 – Old Classmates**

* * *

Alexis and Paul had just shopped for a few supplies from the Veilstone department store, they were headed for the Veilstone City Gym right after they put their supplies away. Not to mention that Alexis had gotten a new haircut, and added in streaks of emerald green highlights to match her eyes. (Halibel's Hairstyle from Bleach (except with black hair instead of blonde)). Paul thought it looked great on Alexis.

"Paul! Paul! Is that you?" A voice called out.

The couple turned around, only to see a girl with sand blond hair in two ponytails with hazel eyes wearing a orange tank top and blue skinny jeans. The girl was quite pretty, but paled greatly compared to Alexis. The girl was standing next to a boy about Paul's age, the boy had spiky blue hair and had black eyes. He wore a while ball cap, a electric blue t-shirt, and black shorts.

"Paul it _is_ you!" The girl squealed. For some reason, Alexis believed that she would not like this girl one bit.

"Who are you?" Paul asked, scowling. The girl looked mortified and the boy sniggered.

"You don't remember me?" The girl shrieked. Paul rolled his eyes. If she was worth remembering, he would remember.

"Obviously." Paul drawled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The girl growled. "My name is Mindy! I went to trainer school together with you!"

Paul raised a brow, then turned to the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy sweatdropped. "My name is Jake, I also went to trainer school with you."

"Whatever." Paul scoffed before turning to leave with Alexis, his new girlfriend.

"Hey wait a second!" Mindy called out to Paul, whom of which sighed before turning back around.

"What?" Paul scowled.

"I want you to go out with me Paul!" Mindy said dreamily. Alexis wrinkled her nose at her.

Paul snorted. "And why would I waste my time doing something like that? With someone like _you?"_

"Because I love you of course! We were meant for each other Paul!" Mindy stated.

"As if. In your dreams. You're obviously delusional." Paul said.

Mindy then noticed Alexis, who was much prettier than she was. Her face grew red with jealousy. "Fine then! I'll battle you for a date! I'll battle the Missy over there! If I win, I get to go on a date with Paul."

Alexis growled. "Fine then! A one on one battle, pick your strongest pokemon!"

* * *

The 4 was now in Reggie's back yard. Reggie himself was going to be the ref.

"Alright you two. This will be a one on one battle, no substitutions and whoever knocks out the other first wins!" Reggie said.

"Why do I get the feeling that Mindy will lose horribly?" Jake asked.

"Because she will." Paul said, rolling his eyes. "If you ask me, this whole thing is a waste of my time."

"Go Honey!" Mindy called out as she released her Mothim.

Alexis smirked. "A Mothim huh? He won't be a match for my Pokemon!"

"We'll see! I trained Honey really hard!" Mindy growled.

"Show 'em what you've got Blaziken!" Alexis called out.

"Blaze! Blaziken!" Blaziken roared as he came out of his ball. Mindy gulped visibly along with her Mothim.

"Go!" Reggie said and started the battle.

"Use air slash!" Mindy commanded.

"Dodge and use blaze kick!" Alexis said calmly.

Blaziken dodged the air slash easily and landed a powerful blaze kick on Mothim, knocking him to the ground. He was down and out.

"Well...that was short. Mothim is unable to battle! Alexis and Blaziken are the winners!" Reggie announced.

Mindy growled and returned her pokemon before stomping off with Jake in tow.

"That was boring." Alexis said. "Right Blaziken?"

Blaziken nodded. "Blaze!"

"Here pal, have a poffin." Alexis said, handing a poffin to Blaziken, who took it and ate it happily. Alexis returned Blaziken to her ball after he finished the poffin.

"Let's go Alexis." Paul called out. Alexis nodded and ran after him.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think! _


	2. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Where are we going Paul?" Alexis asked, just having beaten Mindy with her Blaziken.

"Out to a field, I want to do some last minute training before trying for the Gym tomorrow." Paul answered.

Having lived in Veilstone City for much of his life, he knew his way around the forests surrounding Veilstone City.

Once they reached an open field, Paul immediately released his Pokemon and got to work.

Alexis, feeling nostalgic, decided to call upon and old friend. She looked around, making sure no one but Paul and his pokemon where nearby before enlarging her trunk. She immediately climbed in before reappearing a few minutes later. She then turned her trunk back into a bracelet.

Paul looked over to Alexis, only to see her smile at the pokeball she was currently holding. It was a black one.

"What pokemon is that?" Paul asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself!" Alexis smirked before releasing the Pokemon inside. In a burst of like came a purple feline- kangaroo like pokemon with 3 bulbous fingers on each hand and had an extra extension going from the base of his head to the bottom of the back of his neck.

Paul immediately took out his pokedex. "**Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. Mewtwo was ****created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokemon.****To exert its powerful psychic abilities, Mewtwo will stay motionless for long periods of time in intense concentration to raise its capabilities to the maximum power.**"

"So Mewtwo, how does it feel to get some fresh air after training in my training room privately for 5 months... or 5 years in your case." Alexis asked.

"It has been most rewarding." Mewtwo answered calmly. "My psychic powers are much stronger than before."

"You'd probably be able to give Mew a run for her money now. But she still has the top spot for the most variety." Alexis said.

Paul watched silently as Alexis and Mewtwo conversed. If Paul was shocked that Mewtwo could talk through telepathy, he didn't show it. After a few more minutes, Alexis turned to Paul with a smile.

"Mewtwo, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Paul." Alexis said. "Paul, this is Mewtwo. I met Mewtwo when I was in the Kanto region, right after I finished the Indigo Plateau, otherwise known as the Kanto League. I saved him and his companions from Giovanni. You see, Giovanni was the man who funded Mewtwo's creation, trying to create the ultimate pokemon. Mewtwo had hated humans back then, and had tried to take over the world with cloned pokemon who were stronger than the originals to prove that the natural birthed pokemon weren't 'all that'. Ash, yes the Ash we know, had actually changed Mewtwo's heart, then Mewtwo took the cloned pokemon and left to find a peaceful place to live. But Giovanni had tracked them down, and threatened to hurt the cloned pokemon if Mewtwo didn't submit to him. I happened to have been nearby, training Mew, when this occurred. So I chased Giovanni off and turned the cloned pokemon into regular ones and sent them to live in their natural habitats. All except Mewtwo, who wished to stay the way he was and followed me. He's been with me ever since. But seeing as he had a hard time battling Wallace, he decided to train his psychic abilities in my training chamber. Which is why you haven't seen him before."

Paul nodded. Mewtwo levitated over to Paul and looked him straight in the eye, Paul staring straight back at him. Alexis could practically see the sparks fly.

"Hmmm... he's got good eyes, for a human. I'll accept you as Alexis' mate for now, since you make her happy." Mewtwo said. He had read the boy's mind. Although he didn't like what he first saw, he soon saw however that Paul had changed since he met Alexis. And now he was much kinder to his pokemon, subtly anyways. Paul didn't seem like the type who would openly shout out his love for pokemon, no, he showed it through hard training and occasional praises.

"Thank you Mewtwo, it means a lot that you approve." Alexis smiled, going up to Paul and giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Anyways, Mewtwo is special, and he likes his freedom. He loves to fly around and travel. So I let him come and go as he pleases, he can always come to my aid if I need it because I have a strong bond and mental link with him. Another thing is that he likes not having to worry about getting caught anymore, since I've already captured him. And the fact that Mewtwo is my blue Mew's mate."

Mewtwo was Alexis' blue Mew's mate? Well, it did make some sense, Mewtwo is the same species as Mew after all. Only genetically modified.

"Do you have any other Legendary Pokemon I should know about?" Paul asked.

"That's a secret!" Alexis winked.

* * *

Paul was right, defeating Maylene was like a walk in the park. Alexis had used Mewtwo in the battle, and with a simple flick of his wrist, her pokemon were down and out for the count from a very powerful psychic attack. Thankfully, there were no hard feelings with the two since Maylene had actually been a fan of Alexis.

But the next day, Paul has thrashed Maylene's pokemon with little difficulty. Thankfully, with Alexis around, he didn't insult the girl, but his silence when he received his badge for more than enough for Maylene to know that she had been seriously outclassed.

* * *

"The Wallace Cup is coming up and I want to compete, the ribbon prize is redeemable in any region!" Alexis said. "If I win this, it'll be my fifth and last ribbon! Then we can concentrate on training and Gym badges."

Paul nodded. "Fine."

"Thank you Paul!" Alexis said happily, kissing the boy's cheek. Paul blushed slightly but said nothing as Alexis began to fuss over who was going to compete. "Hmm...knowing Wallace, it's going to be a water field we're performing on."

* * *

"Hey Alexis! Hey Paul!" Ash greeted.

"Hmph." Paul grunted, but didn't insult the boy because he didn't want Alexis to be mad at him. The said girl was currently holding his hand.

"Hello Ash. Are you here to watch Dawn compete?" Alexis asked.

"I'm competing too!" Ash said with a grin.

"You're what...?" Paul asked, dumbfounded.

"You've participated in contests before?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"Yep! But I've only won one of them, and it was a tie between me and my- Oh that's right! I'd like you to meet May. She and I travelled together in the Hoenn region along with Brock and her little brother, Max. She's also a coordinator." Ash said.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard about you." May smiled. "I'm actually a big fan of you along with my brother. It's an honour to meet a Champion of two regions and a Top coordinator of those said regions. Can I get an autograph? One for me and one for my brother?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, May." Alexis said, shaking her hand. "And sure, of course you can."

May then handed her, her ribbon case along with the old badge case she got from her dad that she had kept for good luck. Alexis happily signed both items with a beautiful cursive signature before giving them back to May, who squealed in happiness.

"It's nice to see you again, Alexis." Zoey said as she joined the group. "And it seems you're dating Paul at last. I was wondering how much longer it was going to take for you two to get together."

"Y-You're dating Paul...?!" Dawn gaped.

"You got a problem with that?" Paul asked harshly with a glare.

"Paul is actually very sweet." Alexis said with a smile. "And he's so adorable!"

Paul blushed slightly while turning away, making Zoey smirk at him.

"I don't believe it." Dawn and Ash said together.

Alexis giggled. "And Brock, how's it been going?"

"Good. You?" Brock asked.

"Good." Alexis said.

"So if you win, this will be your last ribbon huh?" Zoey asked.

Alexis nodded before opening her ribbon case to show that she indeed had four ribbons in the case. "Yep."

"Wow! Four ribbons already? I have only three so far..." May said with awe.

"If I win this, then I'll focus on training my pokemon and gym battles." Alexis said. "Gotta keep my pokemon in tip top shape to challenge the Elite four and the Champion, Cynthia. Anyways, see you guys around."

Alexis then left with Paul.

* * *

"**Welcome to the Wallace Cup! Hosted by the contest master himself, Wallace!**" Marian the announcer announced happily. "**And this year, this contest is taking place by the beautiful Valor Lakefront!**"

The crowd cheered wildly. A large majority of them were women who were wearing replicas of Wallace's signature white beret hat.

"**And now here's the introduction you've all been waiting for!**" Marian said excitedly. "**Sometimes he's a gym leader, sometimes he's a Champion, and still other times... he's a ****Top Coordinator! And you all know his name!**"

Just then, in front of the stage Marian was standing on, the water that made up the rest of the field started to bubble. The water then shot up as a huge geyser before revealing a beautiful Milotic surrounded by rings of sparkling water. The crowd went wild at the sight of the gorgeous pokemon.

Milotic's eyes glowed for a brief moment before waves of water came in from both sides of the pool, waiting to collide in the middle where the stage was. Then Milotic sent the rings of water right in the middle of the two waves before they crashed. Once the water retreated back into the pool, there knelt Wallace surrounded by Milotic's Aqua rings.

"**He's a true genius! The Contest Master... Wallace!**"

"Hello Sinnoh, and a big good morning!" Wallace said with a confident smile. The crowd, especially the girls, screamed for him. "I'm happy to welcome you to the Wallace Cup held at the beautiful Lake Valor! Everyone stand up!"

Four geysers shot up front of Wallace as his Milotic settled beside him.

"So, who will show us the most appeal in all of Sinnoh? I'm here to find out!" Wallace smirked.

"**Thank you Wallace! And Wallace here has graciously offered to help judge in this contest by taking on the role of special judge for the day!**"

The crowd cheered once more.

"**Now I'll show you what the winner of today's contest shall receive! Presenting the prestigious Aqua Ribbon! Not only does this marvellous ribbon count as a win in Sinnoh, but it also counts in Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto too! So receiving this ribbon is one giant step towards the grand festival!**"

The crowd cheered again.

"**Now then, let's bring out our first contestant...May!**"

* * *

"**Now that all of our other contestants have gone, we only have one left.**" Marian announced. "**You all may know her! She's a Champion on two regions, and a top coordinator as well! Give it up for... Alexis!**"

The crowd went wild as Alexis came onto stage wearing a beautiful turquoise dress.

"Let's do this, go Dewgong!" Alexis said as she threw her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened up with an explosion of blue ribbons.

Dewgong then appeared in the air, before flipping elegantly into the water.

"**Wow! What a beautiful start!**"

"Now, use Aqua Ring!" Alexis called out.

"Dewgong gong!" Dew cried as he created several sparkling rings of water that appeared above the pool's surface. Dewgong then jumped through the rings with a series of flips and twists.

* * *

"Wow, Alexis is doing amazing out there!" Dawn gasped, memorized.

"Yeah, she's doing an awesome job at showing Dewgong's strong and agile body. Her Dewgong looks great!" Zoey praised.

"I can't believe that I get to see Alexis perform live!" May said with sparkling eyes.

Paul on the other hand just stared intently at the screen.

* * *

"**Amazing, it looks like Dewgong is having a lot of fun!**"

"Now Dewgong, use Ice Beam!" Alexis commanded.

Dewgong did as commanded and made a ice platform in the middle of the pool with an ice path connected to the stage. Then Alexis elegantly walked up to Dewgong.

She petted Dewgong's head gently before taking command once more. "Now Dewgong, use Surf, and follow up by another Ice Beam!"

Dewgong's eyes glowed as a huge wave of water came up from behind then before he shot out an Ice Beam, creating an frozen wave of sparkling ice behind them.

"Now then, finish up with Aurora Beam!" Alexis called out with a smile.

"Gong!" Dewgong cried out as he shot out a rainbow coloured beam from his horn at the ice wave. The effect of near instantaneous. The sparking wave of ice glowed brightly as what seemed to be the Aurora Borealis lights appeared on the wave of ice. Coupled with the sunlight, the rainbow ice wave was truly a sight to behold.

"**How beautiful! Alexis has re-created the Aurora Borealis lights! And the way the different colours shine off Dewgong's fur truly makes her pokemon glow!** **This is a Top Coordinator in action, folks! But what do the judges think?**"

"Outstanding! The timing for everything was spot on, and the way she used those four moves to show off Dewgong's natural appeal was perfect!" Mr. Contesta said with a smile.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo praised.

"Dewgong's coat looks beautiful, you can really tell how much care she puts into her pokemon!" Nurse Joy said.

"Ahh Alexis! Dewgong! Your performance was stunning! The ice was sparkling with the passion you both have! This performance was a feast for the eyes!" Wallace said dramatically. "Truly expected from a rival of mine!"

"**Wow! Such high praise! Give it up once more for Alexis and her Dewgong!**"

The crowd gave a standing ovation as Alexis and her Dewgong bowed.

* * *

"That was one of the most amazing performances I've ever seen!" Ash said excitedly.

"How beautiful..." Dawn said, now nervous.

"Hey guys, what did you think?" Alexis asked as she entered the waiting room.

"That was awesome!" May said.

"Thank you." Alexis smiled as she made her way over to Paul.

"You were great." Paul whispered as he hugged her.

Alexis smiled.

The group then turned to the television when Marian's voice was heard. "**Sorry to keep you waiting folks. But the judges have come to a decision! Here are the lucky 16 contestants that will be participating tomorrow in the next round!**"

May, Dawn, Zoey, and Ash cheered as they all made it. Alexis only smiled as she saw her own picture as well.

* * *

"Why hello Alexis, I didn't get to talk to you earlier. It's nice to see you again." Wallace said as he found Alexis and Paul by the lake side.

"Likewise Wallace. How've you been?" Alexis asked.

"It's been busy, but fun!" Wallace said.

"I can imagine." Alexis smiled.

"So Alexis, are you going to participate in the elite 4 challenge here in Sinnoh as well?" Wallace asked.

"Sure am! I'm aiming to be a three time champion!" Alexis grinned.

"Fantastic! I'll be rooting for you. But what are you going to do afterwards?" Wallace asked.

"I'm thinking of heading to the Unova Region to participate in their league and challenge their Elite 4." Alexis said.

"That's great! Unova has a lot of exotic pokemon that are extremely rare in any other region!" Wallace said.

Paul perked up at this. Although he hadn't decided anything yet, going to Unova to participate in their league seemed interesting. Not to mention the pokemon.

"Well, I got to go now. See you later!" Wallace said before he left.

"Unova huh... That's where you got Haxorus." Paul stated.

Alexis nodded. "Yep. I've caught a few Unova pokemon during my stay there. Do you want to go with me after the Sinnoh League?"

Paul thought for a moment before nodding.

Alexis smiled before pulling Paul in for a kiss.

* * *

"**Good afternoon ladies and gents. Today we're finally starting our second round, the battles!**" Marian said. "**In pokemon contest battles, the coordinators have 5 minutes to show off their pokemon's moves while simultaneously fight off their opponent. Whoever has more points by the end of those 5 minutes, or if they knock out their opponent, wins!**"

"Wow Dawn, you look so relaxed now." May said.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded with a smile.

"**Now we'll see the match ups as the computer chooses them randomly for us!**" Marian said before the results were shown. "**And here they are!**"

* * *

The first opponent Alexis defeated with her Dewgong was a girl named Lisa.

Everyone was shocked that Ash had lost however, but the same opponent would be facing Alexis next.

* * *

"**Now, it's Alexis vs Kyle!**" Marian announced.

"Go, Milotic!" Alexis called out, throwing her pokeball into the air. Milotic emerged from his ball within a flurry of golden bubbles that popped to give him a starting sparkle. This Milotic was different from her other one. This one had a gold and red tail, and light blue ear-like fins. This Shiny Milotic was also a male and the mate of her other Milotic.

"**Wow! A shiny Milotic! How gorgeous!**"

"Go, Lanturn!" Kyle called out, Lanturn appeared from a flurry of confetti.

Once the timer started, Alexis was quick to react.

"Use Hydro cannon to shoot his Lanturn into the air!" Alexis commanded.

"What? Dodge it!" Kyle called out, but it was too late. Lanturn couldn't react in time and was shot into the air.

"Now use scald!" Alexis ordered. Milotic immediately shot out a powerful stream of boiling hot water at Lanturn.

"Use thunderbolt to counter it!" Kyle commanded. Lanturn cried out as it shot out a power thunderbolt towards the scalding water.

"Use twister to power up your scald!" Alexis said calmly.

Milotic did as commanded and the attack turned into a scalding tornado of water. The twister had also pulled in the thunderbolt, powering it up even further.

"**Amazing! What a combo!**"

The electric scalding twister hit Lanturn dead on, knocking the pokemon out.

Not even a minute had past and the opponent was already knocked out.

"What a beautiful combination of beauty and power! Excellent!" Wallace praised from his seat.

"N**ow Alexis has made it to the semi-finals where she'll be competing against Dawn!**"

* * *

"That was amazing!" May gasped.

"Her opponent didn't stand a chance..." Ash said.

"I'm up against her?!" Dawn shrieked, subconsciously squeezing Piplup, whom she was holding in her arms. "Oh no!"

"Relax Dawn, just do your best." Zoey said, trying to calm her down.

Paul smirked slightly at the sight of Dawn's nervousness.

* * *

"**Now it's Alexis vs Dawn. Who will come out on top?**"

"Go Milotic! Do your battle dance!" Alexis called out. Alexis' shiny Milotic appeared within a shower of blue sparkles.

"Go Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn said, throwing her pokeball as well. Piplup appeared from a burst of bubbles.

When the timer started, it was Dawn who gave out the first command.

"Use whirlpool!"

"Piiiippp luuuupp!" Piplup cried out as he formed and threw a raging whirlpool at Milotic.

"Use Iron Tail." Alexis said calmly.

Milotic's tail glowed with a metallic sheen before it hit the whirlpool, causing it to rain upon Milotic harmlessly while giving it a nice sparkle from the sunlight.

"**Wow, Milotic's Iron Tail was powerful! It used Piplup's whirlpool to make itself shine!**"

"Now, use Aqua Ring, Ice Beam, then use Iron Tail!" Alexis said.

Milotic surrounded himself with 3 beautiful sparkling rings of water before freezing them with Ice Beam and launching them at Piplup with Iron Tail. The Ice Rings were sped at Piplup with amazing speed, Dawn didn't have the time to react to tell Piplup to dodge.

"**Incredible! Alexis used Aqua Ice Rings to cause some serious damage!**"

Piplup winced as he got up.

_'If I use Bubble Beam, Alexis is for sure going to counter with twister and use it against me!' _Dawn thought. "Piplup, into the water!"

"Lup!" Piplup dived gracefully into the water.

"Use Twister in the water!" Alexis commanded.

"What?!" Dawn gasped. She watched as Milotic dipped her tail into the water and used twister, making a whirlpool.

"Pipluuuup!" Piplup cried out as he went in circles in the water.

"Use Bubble beam to get out of there!" Dawn ordered frantically.

Piplup did as told and launched himself out of the water using Bubble beam.

"**What an amazing way to get out of the water!**"

"Use Scald!" Alexis said, staring intently at the airborne pokemon.

Milotic spat out a stream of boiling hot water at Piplup with amazing accuracy, hitting his mark.

Piplup was burned as he landed in front of Dawn, knocked out.

"**Since Piplup is down and out, Milotic is the winner! That means Alexis is going to the finals!**"

Dawn looked disappointed as she picked up her pokemon.

* * *

"Poor Dawn... Alexis barely lost any points..." May said.

"Yeah, Alexis was controlling the battle the whole time!" Zoey remarked.

"That Milotic is incredibly strong." Brock said.

* * *

"**And now! It's time for the finals!**" Marian announced as the crowd cheered. "**In this corner, it's Alexis! And in the other corner, it's May! Who will win and take the Aqua Ribbon?**"

"This'll be a treat to all you contest fans out there. So let's cheer these talented Coordinators on in the final round, not forgetting their stunning pokemon as well." Wallace announced. "I welcome you two to my stage!"

"Thanks!" Alexis and May said.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" May called out, Glaceon came out within a burst of red confetti.

"Milotic, do your battle dance!" Alexis called out as Milotic came out from within a flurry of golden stars.

Once the timer started to move, May made the first move.

"Use Shadow ball!"

"Hit it back with Iron Tail!" Alexis said.

Milotic did as told and batted the shadow ball Glaceon launched with her metallic tail, right back at Glaceon. The shadow ball hit Glaceon right in the stomach, making it go flying.

"Now, use Scald!" Alexis commanded.

"Use Mirror coat!" May ordered. Luckily, Glaceon was able to get its Mirror Coat up in time, deflecting the scalding water back at Milotic.

"Dodge then use Twister!" Alexis called out.

Milotic moved to the side gracefully before shooting a powerful twister at Glaceon.

"Dodge and use Ice Shard!" May ordered.

However, the Twister was too fast and managed to graze across Glaceon's side. Glaceon then shot out multitude of ice shards at Milotic.

"Safeguard!" Alexis said quickly.

Milotic's body was covered in a beautiful green glow as Glaceon's ice shards shattered harmlessly against the barrier, making Milotic sparkle.

* * *

"That was a great move." Zoey said.

"Yeah, May's going to have to work even harder to win." Brock said. "It wouldn't be as bad if Alexis was only a Champion, but she's a Top Coordinator as well."

"You can do it May!" Ash cheered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered as well.

"Go May!" Dawn shouted out.

* * *

"Go! Secret Power!" May commanded.

Glaceon ran at Milotic with amazing speeds while glowing a sparking pink.

"Iron tail." Alexis said simply. Milotic's tail glowed with a metallic sheen once more before batting Glaceon right into the water.

"**And Glaceon takes a direct him from that powerful Iron Tail! Will Glaceon be able to make it?**"

Glaceon soon emerged from the water, however, it was severely injured.

"Finish up with Scald!" Alexis commanded.

"Dodge it Glaceon!" May called out worriedly. Unfortunately, Glaceon was too badly damaged and was hit critically with the scalding water. Glaceon then flew out of the water and onto May's platform where it was knocked out.

"**Glaceon is unable to battle, our Wallace Cup winner is... Alexis and Milotic!**"

The crowd went wild as Alexis ran up to hug her Milotic lovingly. "You were perfect, Milotic!"

Milotic cooed happily as his master showered him with praise.

"That was a battle that truly brought out the beauty of both Coordinator's pokemon." Mr. Contesta said.

"Yes, it was remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"Both Glaceon and Milotic were in perfect sync with their Coordinators. Both did a great job." Nurse joy said.

* * *

Alexis stood on a platform with her Shiny Milotic and her Dewgong.

"**And now, it's time for Wallace to say a few words to our big winner, Alexis!**" Marian said.

"That was wonderful, you displayed true elegance out there!" Wallace said with his own Milotic right behind him. "A lovely end to a lovely contest. Thank you. Alexis, you are truly a coordinator of the highest order. I'm proud to present you for your Wallace cup win, the Aqua Ribbon."

Wallace then took out the beautiful Ribbon. His own Milotic then shot out a tiny Aqua ring to carry the ribbon from Wallace's hand to Alexis'. The Aqua ring burst when it reached her hands, letting it land gently in her palms with a glittering sparkle.

"Please take it, and enjoy it." Wallace said.

"Thank you so much, Wallace!" Alexis said gratefully. Her Shiny Milotic cooed happily and shot out several sparkling Aqua rings of his own in celebration as Dewgong clapped his fins in delight. The Aqua rings burst on top of the audience, giving them a refreshing spray of water as they cheered.

"And if I'm correct, this is your fifth and final Ribbon." Wallace stated.

Alexis nodded happily.

"Then let me be the first to congratulate you on qualifying for the Grand Festival." Wallace said, shaking her hand. "Let's give it up one more time for Alexis!"

The crowd cheered once more.

* * *

"Congratulations Alexis. And it was nice meeting you." May said as she was about to get on her boat back to Johto.

"It was nice meeting you too. Good luck in the Johto contests." Alexis smiled. She leaned against Paul, who held her hand while he looked at the sunset with indifference.

Alexis then turned to Zoey, Ash, Brock, and Dawn. "Well, Paul and I are going to head out now."

"Good luck in getting your badges, although you probably won't be needing it." Zoey said.

"Thanks. Good luck to both of you in your contests. And Dawn..." Alexis said.

"Huh?" Dawn looked at Alexis questioningly.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I'm sure you'll win your next contest. You have plenty of time before the Grand Festival, so work hard alright?" Alexis asked.

Dawn smiled. "Right! Thanks Alexis!"

"And here." Alexis said. She pulled out a clear case which held an egg. "I think you should take this."

"A pokemon egg? Are you sure?" Dawn asked as she took it.

"Yep. You take good care of it okay? I'll let the pokemon inside be a surprise." Alexis winked before turning to Ash. "And Ash, I'm looking forward to seeing you in the Sinnoh League."

"You can count on it!" Ash said with determined eyes.

"Good luck and goodbye then!" Alexis said before leaving with Paul.

* * *

"You were good." Paul said suddenly as they walked along the path.

"Huh?" Alexis blinked.

"Your battling and performance...it was good." Paul said again.

"Yeah, but now we can concentrate on just the battling!" Alexis grinned.

Paul nodded with a slight smirk.


	3. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Currently, Alexis and Paul were waiting in the Pokemon Center lobby for Nurse Joy to check their pokemon along with several other trainers' pokemon. It was a busy day today.

To pass the time, Paul decided to read something. Picking a magazine randomly from the pile next to it, he flipped to a random page and started reading.

He widened his eyes slightly as he saw what the article he was reading was about.

**'HOTTEST TRAINERS IN THE POKEMON WORLD!'**

**Top 5 Men:**

1. Hoenn Champion and Contest Master, Wallace Mikuri

2. Hoenn Champion and Devon Company Heir, Steven Stone

3. Sinnoh's Strongest Gym Leader and Electric Master, Volkner Denzi

4. Johto Champion and Dragon Master, Lance Wataru

5. Sinnoh's Elite 4 Strongest and Psychic Master, Lucian Goyo

**Top 5 Women:**

1. Two-Region Champion and Contest Queen, Alexis Potter

2. Sinnoh Champion and Mythology/History Enthusiast, Cynthia Shirona

3. Unova's Nimbasa City Gym Leader and Supermodel, Elesa Kamitsure

4. Johto Elite 4 Strongest and Dark Master, Karen Darklore

5. Unova Elite 4 Strongest and Psychic Master, Caitlin Cattleya

Beside each of their names showed their pictures.

"What are you reading?" Alexis asked, looking over his shoulder, only to raise a brow. "'Hottest Trainers in the Pokemon World'? Huh...? I'm number one for the women? And where did they get that picture?"

Alexis' picture was of her sitting at a cafe, drinking tea while smiling slightly.

Paul shrugged. Alexis then looked at Volkner's section of the article, which was understandable since Volkner was the Gym Leader of the Gym they were about to challenge.

"Volkner Denzi huh? I love that name, Volkner. It has such a cool ring to it. I want to name my future child that name." Alexis said dreamily, causing Paul to look at her with a dumbfounded expression. "What?"

"What if you have a girl...?"

"Name the baby Volkner anyways." Alexis shrugged as if it was obvious. Paul rolled his eyes. Alexis was so weird sometimes.

"Alexis? Paul? Your pokemon are all healed." Nurse Joy said. Paul thanked her respectfully before they left the center. In terms of respect, there's only a few people who had it in his eyes. He respected Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and the Professors of each region for their wisdom and experience in their respective fields. When it came to pokemon trainers however, there was only one thing he respected, and that was **power**. This didn't spare gym leaders either. Roark, Gardenia, Crasher Wake, Fantina, and Byron he respected because they were tough Gym Leaders and had given him a challenge. Maylene, who was Veilstone City's gym leader, wasn't very strong in his opinion. So she didn't have much respect from him, and he probably wouldn't have respected her at all if it wasn't for the fact that she was dating his brother. As for Alexis, he respected her for wisdom when it came to pokemon, her power, and as the girl he loved.

Now, he and Alexis were on their way to the Sunyshore Gym. The gym was rumoured to have the strongest Gym Leader in all of Sinnoh, and Paul couldn't wait to test his strength against him. Not to mention, the man was said to be a potential Elite 4 member, but declined because of his gym.

When they got there however, on the staircase leading to the gym entrance, was a man. He wore a yellow short sleeved shirt, cargo pants, and had a red afro. Paul recognized him as Flint Oba, the second strongest in the Elite 4.

When Flint laid his eyes on them, he brightened instantly.

"Are you guys going to challenge the Sunyshore Gym?" Flint asked.

"Yeah." Alexis smiled.

"Awesome! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Flint Oba, I know that you're Alexis Potter, the Two-Region champion. But who are you?" Flint asked.

"I'm Paul Shinji." Paul said politely.

"Great! Look you two, I need your help." Flint said.

"For what?" Alexis asked, what could an Elite 4 member possibly need help with?

"Well, the Sunyshore Gym leader is actually my best friend and rival. His name is Volkner Denzi. You see, ever since about a year ago, Volkner lost all his passion for battling." Flint said.

"What?! Why?" Paul asked, not liking this one bit.

"He said that there was no trainers that could give him a challenge anymore when they came to his gym. Ever since, he's been holed up in his tower, making all these renovations to the city and building stuff like Solar panels." Flint said. "But maybe, you guys could help him get his passion back for battling!"

"Sure! I'll help!" Alexis grinned.

* * *

"Hey Volkner! I got a couple of challengers for you!" Flint said, walking over to the man who looked like he was wiring something important.

"Just give them a badge and send them on their way." Volkner said dully.

"Not this time pal. You see, one of the challengers is someone I'm not even sure you can win against!" Flint grinned.

This gained Volkner's slight interest. "Who?"

"Ever heard of Alexis Potter?" Flint asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Alexis Potter...you mean the Two-Region Champion?" Volkner asked, a glimmer of hope in his eye. He had seen the girl battle on T.V against Lance, Steven, and Wallace. He had one day hoped that he could get a battle from her. "You mean...she's challenging my Gym?!"

"You got that right!" Flint said, smiling wider when he saw a familiar spark in his friend's eye.

"Alright..." Volkner said. He knew that Alexis Potter was no pushover, and would definitely give him the challenge he'd been craving.

* * *

"Alexis Potter, will you give me a challenge?" Volkner asked, his eyes glimmering with hope.

Alexis looked at the man with determined eyes. He was certainly very handsome, it was no wonder he was ranked the top 3 of the hottest trainers in the world. But he also looked slightly depressed and bored with life. She would change that for sure.

"Of course. However, if I provide a good enough challenge for you, I want you to give Paul a chance at a battle too!" Alexis said.

Volkner smiled slightly. "Deal."

* * *

"**This will be a 3 vs 3 battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute their pokemon. The first to knock out all of their opponent's pokemon or of their opponent forfeits, is the winner." **The robotic referee announced holding a red and green flag.

"Go, Luxray!" Volkner said, throwing his pokeball.

Luxray appeared with a cry of his own name.

"Luxray huh? Okay then, go... Eelektross!" Alexis said, throwing her pokeball.

"Eelektross!" Eelektross cried out as she was released.

"What's that pokemon?" Volkner asked, pulling out his pokedex along with Paul, who had his updated by Professor Rowan.

"**Eelektross, the EleFish pokemon and the final evolved form of Tynamo. ****It latches on to prey with its sucker mouth, sinking its fangs and shocking the prey with powerful electricity.**" Dexter said.

"Interesting." Volkner smirked, putting Dexter away.

"**BEGIN!" **The referee said.

"Eelektross, use Fire Punch!" Alexis commanded.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Volkner said.

Even though Eelektross didn't get a direct hit, she was able to singe Luxray's side.

"Grab his Iron Tail then use Flamethrower at point blank!" Alexis ordered.

Eelektross seemed to grin evilly as he caught Luxray's Iron Tail before shooting a hot torrent of flames at Luxray. Luxray cried out in pain.

"Use thunderbolt to get outta there!" Volkner commanded.

Luxray shocked Eelektross with his thunderbolt before getting away from the eel-like pokemon, who didn't seem to be very harmed from the electric attack. In fact, it barely looked hurt at all.

"Drain Punch then chain it with Thunderbolt!" Alexis said.

"Use Double Team!" Volkner ordered.

Soon there were dozens of Luxrays surrounding Eelektross.

"Shock them all with thunderbolt!" Alexis commanded.

Eelektross did as told and shock all of the Luxrays at once with a powerful thunderbolt, causing Luxray to faint from the damage couple from the flamethrower from before.

"**Luxray is unable to battle, Eelektross is the winner!" **

"Good job Luxray, you tried your best." Volkner said, returning Luxray to his pokeball. "Go, Electivire!"

"Electivire!" The electric pokemon cried as he was released.

"Hm." Alexis narrowed her eyes. She knew that Electivire's special ability of Motor Drive. Any electric types would not only be ineffective, but it would also boost Electivire's speed. Eelektross would be a bad match up despite it knowing 3 non electric type attacks. "Eelektross, return!"

Alexis then pulled off another pokeball from her belt before throwing it up into the air. "Let's go, Haxorus!"

"Haaaxoooruuss!" Alexis' shiny Haxorus roared as he appeared from within his pokeball.

Electivire looked slightly nervous looking at the fierce dragon pokemon.

"Another pokemon I don't know...?" Volkner mumbled as he took out his pokedex once more.

"**Haxorus, the Axe Jaw pokemon and the final evolved form of Axew. Its tusks are incredibly destructive. They can easily slice through thick, sturdy steel columns and stay sharp after doing so.**" Dexter said. Volkner whistled after hearing what Dexter reported on the dragon pokemon.

"Electivire, use Ice Punch, but watch out for its tusks!" Volkner commanded.

"Grab his Ice Punch and use Dragon Pulse!" Alexis said.

Haxorus did as commanded and shot a powerful turquoise ball of energy right at Electivire's face, causing the pokemon to fly back from the impact.

"Now, use Giga impact!" Alexis commanded.

Haxorus immediately charged at Electivire, sending Electivire flying back once more.

"Electivire, get up and use Thunderbolt while Haxorus is immobile!" Volkner ordered.

After struggling to get up, Electivire sent a powerful Thunderbolt at Haxorus, which hit the dragon pokemon dead on.

"Shake it off!" Alexis said.

Haxorus winced slightly but shook off the thunderbolt. It had caused some damage, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Now, use Draco Meteor!" Alexis commanded.

"Stop it with Ice Punch!" Volkner commanded.

It was too late however, thanks to the damage Electivire received from the Dragon Pulse and the Giga impact, Electivire's speed was impaired. Although the ice punch had connected and caused some damage, Haxorus had already finished charging his move.

Haxorus then shot a orange ball of energy towards the ceiling, and everyone watched as several 'meteors' came from the orange energy ball and crash down towards Electivire knocking him out.

"**Electivire is unable to battle, Haxorus is the winner!**"

"Thank you, Electivire, you did your best." Volkner said as he returned his pokemon. "Now then, for my final pokemon and my strongest one... go, Raichu!"

"Rai Raichu!" Raichu smirked, his cheeks sparking.

"Hmm... as a respect to you then, I shall also use one of my strongest. Go, Metagross!" Alexis called out after returning her Haxorus.

This Metagross was a shiny one at that, its body was silver and the X on his face was gold. He also looked bigger than most Metagross.

"Psychic then use Meteor Mash!" Alexis ordered.

Metagross' eyes glowed as he lifted Raichu off the ground and charged in with his gold encrusted arm that was glowing with power and energy.

"Thunder!" Volkner commanded.

Even though Raichu was powerful, and had years of experience on him, his thunder didn't do much damage to the Steel/Psychic pokemon. Volkner could only watch in horror as Metagross' powered up arm slammed right into Raichu, sending the electric mouse flying.

Alexis, Volkner, and Metagross watched as Raichu struggled to get up. He eventually did and shook himself slightly before gaining a determined expression on his face.

"Quite the Raichu, most pokemon would've been done for from Metagross' Meteor Mash." Alexis complemented.

"Raichu won't go down that easily. You okay there, buddy?" Volkner asked.

"Rai rai!" Raichu nodded and looked pumped up.

"Use Volt tackle, then follow up with Iron Tail!" Volkner ordered, smiling.

Raichu then charged at Metagross with incredible speeds, and hit Metagross dead on, causing the pseudo-legendary to wince from the pain.

Raichu then attempted to hit Metagross with Iron Tail, but was stopped when Metagross used Psychic to throw Raichu up in the air.

"Good job, Metagross. Now then, finish Raichu off with Hyper Beam!" Alexis commanded.

In record time, Metagross fired a powerful Hyper beam, causing Raichu to fly across the field and right into Volkner's arms.

When Volkner looked at his long time partner, he could tell that Raichu was struggling to stay conscious. "It's alright, Raichu. You did your best."

Raichu gave a small smile before he was returned to his pokeball after falling unconscious.

"**Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is the Challenger!" **The referee announced, raising the green flag.

"Good job Metagross!" Alexis smiled. "You deserve a good rest."

"Metagross." Metagross nodded before he was sucked into his pokeball.

Alexis met Volkner at the centre of field, taking his outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Alexis, for the great battle. I hadn't lost to anyone in a long time. I'm pleased to award you with the Beacon Badge." Volkner said before holding out the Beacon Badge.

"Thank you." Alexis smiled, taking the badge, Then from out of one of her pokeballs, came a floating white fish pokemon.

"Tynamo!" The pokemon squeaked, flying around excitedly before its eyes landed on Volkner. Tynamo then flew straight at Volkner and nuzzled his cheeks.

"I've never seen Tynamo act like that before." Alexis blinked.

"Tynamo...?" Volkner then took out his Pokedex again.

"**Tynamo, the EleFish pokemon. One alone can emit only a trickle of electricity, so a group of them gathers to unleash a powerful electric shock that can be as powerful as lightning.**"

"Tynamo also evolves into Eelektrik, and if you use a Thunder stone on Eelektrik, it'll then evolve into Eelektross!" Alexis said. "They're all also immune to ground type moves."

Volkner looked fascinated as Tynamo continued to fly around him happily.

"I know, why don't you keep Tynamo?" Alexis suggested.

"Are you sure?" Volkner asked.

Alexis nodded. "I actually caught this Tynamo when I caught Eelektross, which is Tynamo's mother. Tynamo won't listen to a word I say, but since she looks so taken with you, you should take her!"

"Thank you." Volkner smiled as Alexis handed him Tynamo's pokeball. "What do you say, Tynamo, want to stay here with me?"

"Tynamo! Tynamo Tynamo Tynamo!" Tynamo squealed excitedly before returning herself to her pokeball.

"Well, that answers that." Volkner chuckled. "And as promised, I'll battle your friend."

Alexis smiled.

"That was an awesome battle!" Flint said excitedly. "Man, I can't wait till you challenge the Elite 4!"

Alexis giggled.

Volkner turned to Paul with a slight smile. "Do you mind waiting until tomorrow? I need to heal my pokemon."

"It's fine." Paul said. He had gained a new respect for the man, he had actually managed to damage Alexis' pokemon. And that was definitely no small feat. Not that he would show it or say it, but he was excited for his battle against Volkner.

* * *

The rumours were right, Volkner was definitely the toughest Gym Leader in Sinnoh. Paul had barely managed to scrape a win against the man, thanks to his Torterra that had stayed conscious just a bit longer than Volkner's Electivire. Paul was slightly disappointed however when Volkner didn't use his Raichu. But Volkner had said that Raichu would need to take it easy for a few days, and was in no condition to battle again so soon. Volkner then had used his Jolteon instead, who proved to be a challenging opponent.

"Thanks for the great battle, Paul. You deserve this, I'm proud to present you the Beacon Badge." Volkner said, giving the badge to Paul who took it with a slight bow.

"Thank you, sir." Paul said respectfully.

Tynamo then came out if her ball, flying around the gym excitedly while constantly saying her own name repeatedly.

Volkner smiled wryly as he sweatdropped. Flint just outright laughed.

"That's one hyper pokemon, good luck!" Flint grinned. "At least training Tynamo will keep you from being bored while you wait for the next challenger."

"Yeah..." Volkner smiled, watching Alexis and Paul leave together.

"It was nice meeting you, Volkner, Flint!" Alexis said, turning around when she and Paul reached the exit.

"Nice to meet you too, good luck in the Elite 4 Challenge, I'll be rooting for you." Volkner said, waving to the girl.

"See ya, Alexis! You too, Paul!" Flint waved.

* * *

"So, the last gym is in Snowpoint City. You should be able to get some Ice Type pokemon there." Alexis said.

Paul nodded.

On the way to the pokemon center however, they were stopped by a girl. She had long brown hair tied in a single braid.

"Hey you! You're Alexis Potter, aren't you?" The girl rudely asked.

"Yes... that's me..." Alexis said, stoically.

"Give me your Milotic!" The girl demanded, making Alexis sweatdrop.

"What...? No!" Alexis said.

"If it's money you want..." The girl was cut off however.

"I would never give away my pokemon for something as petty as money." Alexis said coldly.

"F-Fine then! I challenge you to a battle!" The girl said.

"Why would I bother? Why do you want my Milotic anyways?" Alexis asked.

"Because, it's my dream to win the grand festival. And with your Milotic, getting those 5 ribbons will be easy!" The girl said.

"If that's the reason, then I won't even bother wasting my time with you." Alexis said. "You say that winning the Grand Festival is your dream, but you aren't willing to even work hard in trying to gain entry fairly. You're despicable! Even If I gave you Milotic, neither of them would ever listen to someone as selfish as you!"

Alexis then walked away, leaving the stunned girl behind.

"You're pathetic." Paul said icily before following his girlfriend.

* * *

"There you go, Paul. Your pokemon are all better now." Nurse Joy said kindly, handing Paul's pokemon back.

"Thank you." Paul said.

Before they left the center, Alexis gave a pokeball to Paul.

"Here. I think this pokemon will be perfect for you." Alexis said. "I caught him rummaging through my backpack the other day when we were camping."

Paul raised a slight brow before releasing the pokemon inside. It was a Skorupi.

"If you raise and train him well, he'll be a great addition to your team as a powerful poison type pokemon when he evolves into a Drapion." Alexis said. "What do you think?"

Paul looked at the poison/bug pokemon skittering around his feet before nodding. His brother, Reggie, had Drapion, and the pokemon was quite the powerhouse.

"Thank you." Paul said, smiling slightly.

"It's no problem." Alexis smiled. "Now then, off to Snowpoint City!"

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Alright Tynamo, it's time for your first day of training!" Volkner said excitedly to the equally excited Tynamo.

"Tynamo!" Tynamo cheered.

"First, we need to see how strong your electric attack is." Volkner said before checking his Pokedex for Tynamo's move set. "Okay, lay one on me! Use your most powerful Spark attack!"

Volkner was not at all worried. He had taken tons of thunderbolts and thunders from his pokemon, especially his Raichu. Getting shocked was part of the job of a Electric Type pokemon trainer.

"TYYYNAMO!" Tynamo cried, releasing a tiny little spark of electricity towards Volkner. Volkner barely even felt it and sweatdropped from the weak power behind the attack.

"Well... we know one thing, Tynamo." Volkner said wryly, still sweatdropping. "We have a lot of work to do..."

"Tynamo..." Tynamo sank to the floor in depression, crying her little eyes out.

"Don't cry, Tynamo! I'll make you super strong! Just like Alexis' Eelektross!" Volkner said, picking up the small white pokemon.

"Tynamo!" Tynamo cheered, her tears mysteriously gone. She shocked Volkner once more, not that it really did anything.

"Yeah... we definitely have a lot of work to do."

"Tynamo..."


End file.
